


Foxing Around

by EmeraldWriter, HickoryDox



Series: Roleplays with Hickory and the Fish [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: An attempt at knotting, Bara Sans, Heat Sex, M/M, RP, Smol Red, Sort of past abuse?, Talk of Pregnancy, Werefox Red, Werewolf Sans, a/b/o dynamics, dismemberment of a human, living in the forest, near starvation, some somnophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 29,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/pseuds/EmeraldWriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HickoryDox/pseuds/HickoryDox
Summary: Red is an omega fox. Sans is an alpha wolf. Except Sans isn’t much of an alpha and Red is kind of a dick. Maybe they’ll manage to get some tail anyway. ;PWritten in RP format.





	1. Chapter 1

Spring. A time of life and rebirth. A time of melting snows and lengthening days. A time of… Mud… Red growled lowly to himself as he pulled himself out of yet another sticky little mire. It probably wouldn’t have been so bad if he were just a little bigger or a smidge stronger, but his thin legs and delicate paws were not made for strength.

Finally, his feet found solid ground once more and he flopped himself down, ready for a good sulk. He’d just about had that rabbit. Then he’d gone and gotten ‘bogged’ down. He let out a little chuff of amusement at his mental joke. It served to lift his spirits just a bit.

Oh well. Looked like it was just that rabbit’s lucky day. It was fine. It wasn’t like Red was hurting for food or anything. Though spring brought some annoying weather, it also brought an abundance of food. Lots of small rodents just waking up from their long winter hibernation. The rabbit would have been nice, but Red could get by just fine on the mice and squirrels that weren’t nearly so quick on their little feet.

He’d laid down at the base of a tree, the thick roots not only providing plenty of solid ground, but also nice little dips and grooves that were comfortable to lay in. It wasn’t an all together bad place for a nap. Maybe he’d go ahead and rest a bit after the effort he’d just put into trying to catch that rabbit.

His eyes had barely closed when the wind blew a certain scent by his nose. He tensed, ears pricking forward and eyes snapping back open.

Why the fuck was he smelling wolves?...

He got to his feet, moving away from the tree to get a better sense of that smell.

Ok, not wolves. Just… A wolf. Red cocked his head to the side. Weren’t wolves supposed to be pack animals? Moving in groups and all that? Why was there only one?

Unfortunately for Red and his survival instinct, he was a very curious fox. It had gotten him into trouble in the past and was likely to continue to get him into trouble in the future. What could it hurt, though, if he were to investigate this new and strange thing that had wandered near his home? Surely it would be best to know. And besides, he was reasonably smart. He was pretty sure he could avoid being seen if he needed to. He’d just make sure to stay downwind and out of sight until he was sure this lone wolf wasn’t dangerous.

Mind made up, he started towards the new scent.

\-----

His stomach growled loudly, and he was inclined to do the same out of sheer irritation in having to trudge up this new forest. Paws, sticky and dirty from the mud, and it didn't help that it got stuck on some parts of his fur to dry. He really wished he could wash himself, but he hadn't come across any river or streams. Heck, he even came across a rabbit, but couldn't give chase due to an injury to his hind leg. It wasn't obvious in his strides, but if one were to pay close attention, there was a slight drag to the injured leg. It would take maybe even a week or even more for it to heal. Sans almost whimpered at the unfairness of his situation.  
  
Leaving the pack was no joke. If it weren't for some self-conscious bas—  
  
He shook his head. There was no point in grumbling it. What was done was done. And he was deemed to be a 'lone wolf' having been kicked out of his natal pack.  
  
His ears perked when he heard a rustle from the bush a few feet across from him, and a hare had jumped out.  
  
Sans gritted his teeth. He needed to bear the pain. He can't lose this chance.  
  
Without preamble, he took after the little animal, sprinting as fast as he could. Careful not to trip on the large roots in the way, side-stepping muddy puddles, all the while continuing to keep his eyes trained on his prey.

But despite his best efforts, after minutes of pursuing, the pain became too much for him to ignore. And Sans was forced to relent in slowly coming to a stop. He panted to catch his breath and inwardly cursed at his disability. Just the rabbit’s lucky day.

He was hungry, exhausted, in pain, homeless, but above all, he was alone.  
  
Sans pushed down the helplessness he felt and decided that he could maybe find some berries to munch on. Possibly alleviate the hunger for a little while. It wouldn't be much really, but could he really afford to be picky?  
  
He let out a low whine, equivalent to a wolf sighing, and took on another path. Sans also hoped that it would lead him to some river or at least some waterhole. He was parched. One more thing to add in his shit list.  
  
He honestly wished he could just find some place to rest and sleep after the harrowing days of his travels. But he doubted fate would ever be so kind.

\-----

Red was extra careful in the way he picked his way over the forest floor this time. Getting stuck in the mud when he was chasing was annoying. If he were to get stuck while being chased... That would be a bit worse. He knew the wolf was close now by the smell of him. He couldn't afford to be caught unawares when dealing with something this dangerous.

His ears were pricked attentively forward, listening for the telling sounds of a larger creature moving about. It wasn't long before he heard the rustling of leaves and creaking of branches that told him something big was just on the other side of the little patch of berry bushes he'd just spotted. Red cocked his head again, wondering just what a wolf of all things would be doing rustling around in a berry bush.

Taking extra care to be quiet now, Red moved forward. He shifted smoothly from four legs to two, taking on his more monster like form as he came up to a tree. Climbing was quick and easy in this form. The higher ground would hopefully provide some safety as he tried to figure out what was going on.

As he delicately crawled out on a branch, however, he managed to catch sight of the creature he'd been more or less stalking. It was a wolf alright. Another were like him if Red smelled him right, though it was hard to tell under all that mud. And the weirdo was _eating berries_ , his muzzle stained purple with the juices. What the hell? That was so ridiculous! Red completely couldn't help the short laugh that bubbled up.

He pressed both hands over his teeth as soon as the sound escaped him. Fuck! No way the wolf hadn't heard that!

... Fuck it. If he was already in the shit, then he was going to have some fun with it.

"The hell kinda wolf are ya?" He called down, "Vegetarian or some shit? Don't sound like a 'berry' good diet ta me. But who'm I ta dictate what ya 'wolf' down." He chuckled, grinning sharply. And though his tone was relaxed, his posture was stiff, ready to flee if he needed to.

\-----

The berries were … Well, they weren’t the best, but he’d have to make do. Like he said, he couldn’t be picky … Even if it kind of made him want to hurl a bit.

Oh, right. Maybe he should’ve checked if they were fine or not to begin with. Sans had been desperate enough to ignore caution when he was practically starved, but these berries may have been poisonous! … Oh well. It was too late now after eating a good bulk of these damn things.

The small gushes of tart juice filled his mouth as Sans continued to eat more. His muzzle was undoubtedly an inky mess of purples as he rummaged the shrubbery for more.

Suddenly, he heard a noise that sounded like a chortle, making his ears perk up as he froze for a brief moment. Sans moved back to locate the source of it. Looking up, he saw a fox-like skeleton monster perched on a tree.

… Did the fox just mocked him with _puns?_ Sans didn’t know whether to feel insulted or to appreciate it. So he _barked_ with laughter. As a wolf, he must’ve looked terrifying, odd, or both from doing so. But honestly, Sans gave no _fox_. Ooh, that was a good one. Let a wolf goddamn laugh if he wanted to. Because if anything, Sans was secretly happy to have met one like him. He could practically tear up. He was more than thankful for the distraction to his plight, and the company.

His tail swished gaily, attention now entirely focused on the red fox. And he wondered if he should … switch to his monster-like form to talk. Sans knew that he probably should, but he … disliked that form.

It made him feel weak, more vulnerable and susceptible to attacks. Granted, he was bigger in his skeleton form than his wolf, but his senses as a wolf were sharper as an animal. It was easier to hunt with, easier to attack and defend—to protect himself—and he could run faster.

And unlike the fox, who looked pretty cute in his opinion, his own didn’t paint such a pretty sight. His bones were marred by scars—deep and shallow grooves from the constant fights. It wasn’t attractive in the least, and he knew it. He wasn’t deaf to the whispers done behind his back when he had been part of the pack. Sans didn’t used to care, but seeing the fox, he might end up scaring him with his ugly; if not for being a wolf or his big size as a skeleton.

Yeah, Sans definitely didn’t want to show his other form … but how to talk? Bark bark?

… He lost a few brain cells there. It must be the berries. Curse the vegetarian in him.

\-----

He laughed! Red's sharp smile grew a little wider at the positive response. Not completely dangerous then. Those teeth could still completely shred him if their owner so chose, but no one who enjoyed a good bad joke could be completely bad.

So Red threw caution to the wind and let his stiff posture relax. He stretched out on his branch, getting a little more comfortable as he continued to grin down at the mud coated, berry eating, lone werewolf who'd wandered into his home area.

"Got yerself a funny bone, do ya?" he chuckled, "Well here's a good one fer ya. What d'ya call a vegetarian carnivore?... An oxy _m_ _oron_."

His smile this time was a little sharper. A little meaner. He'd noticed how the wolf was standing, somewhat favoring one of his hind legs. The guy was injured. Even if Red managed to piss him off, there was no way the wolf would catch him. He could really have some fun here. "Or I s'pose yer name would be a good answer ta that too."

\-----

Sans almost whined at being implied as a moron but settled with a huff from his snout. It wasn’t his fault.

His ears drooped a bit as his tail slowed in their wagging. But his stance held strong. Not about to falter from just being called a moron. Besides, he’d been called worse.

But it did rub salt to injury when couldn’t catch the rabbit. He tried. He really did. Actual injury be damned. He just … couldn’t keep up.

It also wasn’t his fault that eating berries or other fruits could be part of his diet. And he was desperate! He had no choice.

Fuck. He must look quite the fool.

The more Sans thought of about how unfair the things have been happening to him, the more he wondered if he was really being stupid and wasn’t doing something right.

\-----

He'd half hoped to provoke the guy into changing forms. Red was curious what he looked like. He was a pretty strongly built wolf after all. For some reason, though, the wolf was stubbornly staying in this form.

"Strong silent type, huh? Got no 'tails' ta tell me?" he folded his arms under his chin, cocking his head to the side slightly as his eyes narrowed. "Cause I sure would like ta know what a fuckin wolf is doin in my forest."

\-----

Hehe. That was a good one. Sans almost laughed, but froze when he heard the next words. ‘His’ forest? Was this the fox’s territory?

Sans wasn’t sure if he should show submission as he was a trespasser, or continue to keep his stance.

Sans furrowed his brows as he blinked away the small black dots appearing in his vision. He shook his head, and immediately regretted it when he was hit with a bout of dizziness. He swayed only for a moment before righting himself up.

\-----

Red noticed the little wobble with a frown. So injured and... Sick maybe? Had he eaten some bad berries? "Hey, yer uh... Lookin a little unsteady there, pal. S'it really so hard ta stand on yer own four feet without a pack behind ya?"

He was poking fun still, sure, but now there was a hint of concern bubbling up inside him. He’d just wanted to have some fun with a potentially dangerous stranger, it was exhilarating living life on the edge sometimes, but… Was this guy actually a lot worse off than he looked?

It had been a long time since anyone had laughed at Red’s jokes…

Red was not a stupid fox, but he found himself considering the very stupid decision to go down there. Just to see what exactly was wrong with the wolf.

\-----

Sans weakly chuckled, coming out as small puffs of breath. The puns were killing him. Maybe a little literally too. Heh.

More and more black spots began to appear in his vision, and he could feel his stomach do some acrobatics he didn’t remember signing up for.

Maybe the berries were actually poisonous?

Sans didn’t have the time nor the energy to ponder the thought before he suddenly lost all strength in his body and collapsed to the side with a loud thud.

There were so many factors that could have been the source of his downfall. Food, blood loss, fucking berries, exhaustion, bad puns, had he mentioned food yet? Maybe blood loss. Oh, and bad puns. Fucking berries.

Sans wasn’t thinking all that well. He was really sleepy too. He slowly closed his eyes. A nap.

He’ll just … take a nap.

Then, maybe if his fox friend was still there when he wakes, he’d be treated to more bad puns and the other’s company.

\-----

"Oh shit!" Red cursed, scrambling to climb down the tree. It could be a trick, but Red really didn't think it was. He hit the ground in record time and darted over to the wolf. He hadn't thought the guy would just keel over and die right there!

It was one thing to poke at something dangerous. It was another entirely to pick on the weak. And even in the condition he was in, the wolf hadn't growled at him. He'd laughed at his jokes! Even with as mean spirited as they'd been! This wolf had been _nice_... It made Red feel like he'd been kicking a puppy.

He felt guilty... Dammit! Wolves weren't supposed to be like this!

As he got closer a whole 'nother layer was added to the situation. Just another thing to complicate everything and push his mind over into 'what the fuck' territory.

This guy was a fucking alpha! He hadn't been able to smell it at first through everything else, and his nose wasn't as sensitive in his monster form. He shifted for a moment, just to be sure, and yep... Red was dealing with an alpha wolf. It almost made him hesitate, but after what he'd just done and how the wolf had taken it, he felt like he couldn't just leave this alone.

He sighed and shifted back. "Ya better not fuckin eat me when this is over..." He grumbled, then started in on the arduous task of pulling and pushing the large, heavy wolf over to the bushes.

Red needed to leave for a bit. He didn't want some other predator coming along and thinking the wolf would be an easy snack or something. So he strained every bit of minuscule strength in his body to hide his new buddy. Then he'd go get some healing items and some food. The wolf was emaciated and that hind leg was a lot worse off than he'd assumed. Those were the high priority issues so he'd see to those first.

"Don't die while I'm gone, asshole." He huffed, a little out of breath as he pulled a branch down to finish hiding the large creature. Then he switched forms and darted off to get the things he needed.

\-----

Sans blearily woke to find himself stuck in quite a cramp space of shrubbery. His brows couldn’t help furrowing as he tried to get his head running on what happened to him.

He remembered passing out, but did he managed to move himself after that? Shoving his large body into a bush as a desperate attempt to not get killed?

Sans’ body was curled to fit into the area of the shrub, but the wolf could feel that his tail didn’t quite make it to the cut. In fact, he could wag his tail all he wanted. Freedom at its finest he supposed.

But Sans didn’t have the energy to move even if it felt a bit uncomfortable. The twigs poking at him, the leaves on his face, and the berries … well, he ate the one close to his mouth because he apparently didn’t have enough of those poisonous things. They probably weren’t since he was still somehow alive. But even if they weren’t, their horrible taste made others feel it was so.

Sans sighed as he closed his eyes. Tiredness coming back to greet him with open arms. As if he snuggled to the damn thing.

Oh, right. The fox.

It only occurred to him now to wonder what happened to the little guy. Before huffing at his own stupid question.

The fox had left. Of course. What else would the other do? Not like the skeleton was obliged to help him. They weren’t friends. He was just some large wolf, something to be feared.

That’s why, Sans didn’t really mind being poked fun of. Again, nothing really new when it came to being the _mutt_ of most jokes. And they were bad puns so it was a short blessing if anything.

He was also just a trespasser in the fox’s territory, making it more highly unlikely that the skeleton would bother helping him out.

Sans would be better off dead.

His pack didn’t want him.

The fox didn’t want him—even if the latter’s decision was reasonable.

 _No one_ wanted him.

A soft whine left his mouth before he could stop it. The fox was right. He really was a moron. A big stupid imbecile for even thinking that he could hope for things to be different.

\-----

The first thing he did was go hunting. The few mice he caught were eaten himself, since he didn't figure they would have qualified as even a single bite to the large wolf he'd squirreled away. Enough of them would make a decent meal for the small fox, however, and he needed to keep his strength up if he wanted to be any kind of use to the poor guy. At the end of an hour he was starting to get tired. Too much running around with not enough reward...

Then he'd lucked out. Down by the river he'd found a large muskrat with a twisted leg! He'd come away with a few new scratches on his muzzle, but also with a pretty sizable amount of food! He actually felt pretty proud of himself.

Then he scampered back to his den, where he picked up a few things. He wandered outside of his woods from time to time, curious of the human towns at the bottom of the mountain. It was a bit dangerous, but sometimes he'd come back with little prizes. Like the worn leather purse he now draped over his neck, or the hard plastic bottle that he planned to take to the river and fill. There was some good cool moss that grew just outside his den which he also piled into his purse, thinking to use it as a form of bandage over the wound on the wolf's leg.

Once he had everything he needed, he fell to four legs and took off at a decent pace back to where he'd hidden the wolf.

Thankfully, it appeared nothing had changed since he'd left. There were no new tracks or smells and the wolf was right where he'd left him. Same position and everything. He worried a little that the big guy hadn't woken up, but he wasn't dead yet, so there was at least that small glimmer of hope.

But as he shifted and started to rustle about, getting the branches and foliage out of his way, he caught sight of one thing that _had_ changed. The wolf _was_ awake, startling blue eyes trained on Red.

He froze, a sense of panic flaring in his chest as he sat well within biting range of the large predator. After a moment of nothing bad happening, however, he started to relax. "Heh..." He tried to still his shaking hands as he pulled the purse from over his neck. "Ya kinda 'blue' me away there fer a sec. Didn't expect ya t'be awake."

He opened the purse and dug out the muskrat, keeping some of his attention on the prone predator next to him. "Here. I think this might 'meat' yer dietary needs a little better than the berries." He tossed it down in front of the wolf's muzzle.

\-----

Sans was alerted by the sound of footsteps nearing him. His nose catching the scent of an approaching omega that got him opening his eyes, his curiosity piqued.

It didn’t take long until the leaves and branches were moved about and out of his face. Then, he was greeted with beautiful ruby eye lights.

Oh. It was the fox.

His tail unconsciously swished from the joy welling up inside.

He didn’t mind that the fox froze in place. The other must’ve expected him to still be unconscious, so he could understand the wariness. Which also meant that it was the fox that had moved to hide him away from other predators.

Warmth filled his soul. He truly didn’t expect for the skeleton to be so considerate of him. And the fox didn’t abandon him too. Even though he was just nobody. Even though he was a predator and a trespasser to him.

Sans was greatly _moved_ and would definitely find something to thank the other if he managed to find some way to fully recover.

He stayed still, eyes trained on the skeleton as he simply watched what the fox would do.

And lo and behold, he was treated to another pun! Sans wanted to smile. But he’d look creepy so he didn’t. It was tempting though.

And to be very honest, Sans thought he had actually died and had gone to some doggy heaven when the muskrat landed close to his muzzle. His mouth salivated and his stomach shamefully growled loud.

He gathered enough energy to lunge and bite the animal, and dragged it closer so that he could munch on it freely.

He savoured each tender bite. His sharp teeth cleanly and easily ripped off the flesh. No doubt his muzzle was a _bloody_ mess as he ate with fervour.

Having been starved, Sans left no meat uneaten; the bones left were licked clean. It wasn’t enough make him completely full considering his large build, but he was very appreciative and so thankful.

Stars. He might cry.

This was the first time anyone had ever done something so kind for a nobody like him.

His eyes became moist as he made low whines. Oh stars. He was really crying now. The tears welled up and slid down his dirt-matted fur.

Why was he being treated so kindly? Sans suddenly didn’t understand, but his soul shook and continue to warm at the thought that somebody cared.

Somebody came.

\-----

For a moment Red just watched the wolf eat, eyes wide and unable to look away. It was messy, over eager, bloody... Just... Holy shit, man. The guy really had been hungry. No wonder Red had caught him eating berries. It had probably been too difficult to hunt with that leg of his. Another pang of guilt hit him for kicking the guy when he was this far down. The wolf really had been dying and Red had just been... Making fun of him! For _eating!_ Red felt like such a dick!

"Uh, heh... Well, while ya do that..." He muttered, slowly starting to crawl towards the wolf's hind leg. He still needed to clean that up and see just how bad the damage was, then maybe see about helping it to heal.

As he settled in to do that, however, he happened to glance at the wolf's face and saw... Fucking _tears_. Red's mental gears ground to a halt and lost several bolts at the sight.

"Wha- Hey! Hey what're ya doin?! I ain't even fuckin touched ya yet! What's with the water works?! Cut it out!" What the fucking hell?! He was trying to help for once! The wolf shouldn't be crying! If there was a time to cry, it would have been earlier when Red was being an ass. Not now, when he was actually trying to make things better!

But dammit... There _were_ tears and the wolf _was_ crying and Red didn't know how to fucking deal with people who were crying!

\-----

Sans flinched when he was told to cut it out.

He couldn’t help but let out a whimper before shaking his head to get his head straight. Stars. He was being pathetic. And being stupid. Again.

Alphas weren’t supposed to cry after all. They were supposed to be strong. Showing such an emotional state were for the weak. He’d been told countless of times, but he couldn’t help letting his emotions get the best of him.

Sans wiped his eyes with his shoulders, getting as much as he could.

When he finally calmed himself, he looked at Red apologetically.

_I won’t do it again. I’m sorry. I won’t cry anymore. Please don’t leave me. I’m sorry._

Sans lowered his head despondently. He was such a fuck up.

He hoped that the fox would consider being his friend in the end. Even if a part of him continued to doubt it. He still hoped.

\-----

The wolf flinched. He fucking _flinched_ because Red had _yelled at him_. And then, if Red didn't already feel bad enough about that, the wolf whimpered and cowered, head sunk low to the ground like he'd never had a reason in his life to hold it high. Red’s ears fell back.

"Well shit.. Don't do that either..." He whined, voice far softer. The hell had happened to this guy? He looked away, directing his gaze instead to the injured hind leg. "Feel like enough of an asshole as it is. I'm tryin ta help ya, a'right? Ya don't gotta be scared a' me, Pup..."

He pulled out his water bottle and uncapped it. He moved to pour it over the mess of blood, fur, and mud, running his fingers gently over the limb to work loose the clumps. "Fuck knows why ya would be in the first place... Weird ass alpha..." He muttered, more to himself than the wolf, as he worked.

\-----

Sans winced at the twinge of pain, but continued to keep still. His tail wagged as relief washed over him.

The fox stayed, and was now even treating him!

And somehow, being called a pup got him feeling both embarrassed and happy. It sounded so affectionate.

But he didn’t mean to make the other down.

Sans attempted to twist his body as much as he could without moving his legs, and managed to lick and nuzzle the skeleton’s arm.

He also heard the mutter of being called weird, but Sans didn’t mind. He was already used to it; always the outcast in the pack. Maybe him getting kicked out was bound to happen regardless.

\-----

Red was letting his guard down more and more around the wolf, the completely submissive and even timid nature being displayed enough to damn near nullify any sense of danger he might otherwise have been feeling.

So when that muzzle full of huge sharp teeth came towards him, the only reason he jerked was because of his surprise. He spilled a good bit of water when he whipped around to stare at the creature who had just _licked and nuzzled_ him. His face colored a soft pink and his voice caught in his throat when he tried to say something, coming out instead as a sort of chirruping squeak. He hadn't had anyone be even mildly affectionate with him in... Hell, _years_. He'd lived alone for so long he'd almost forgotten what it felt like for someone else to touch him, let alone lick or nuzzle him.

He cleared his throat a little and went back to his task. "Y-ya know, this'd be a helluva lot easier if ya wasn't fuckin furry..."

True statement aside, he was pretty curious what the other were looked like when he changed. Was he tall? Short? Muscular? Soft?... Attractive? He could only guess so much from a were's animal form. Besides, he was getting a little tired of just hearing himself talk. A two way conversation would be pretty nice, he thought.

\-----

The little chirp he got had Sans’ soul swell with joy. It was a cute noise. He didn’t think foxes could even make such a bird-like sound. Then again, he rarely met foxes around.

He froze when he heard the comment. The nervousness beginning to spike his nerves.

 _No!_ He couldn’t change!

He was finally getting along with someone. He didn’t want to ruin it.

It would scare the fox. Sans just knew it would. A large, hideous skeleton with cracks all over his bones.

… Though it didn’t escape Sans that it _would_ be easier to talk to the skeleton. And he did want to get to know his saviour better, and possibly become friends.

B-But … It was such a gamble.

Sure the fox had been very kind and sweet and gentle with him, but when faced with his other self, maybe he’d change. Maybe he’d look at him with fear, get defensive and growl at him. Even tell him to leave.

Maybe the fox would regret saving him after he found out just what kind monster he rescued.

His heart felt like it was stabbed and twisted with a dagger. The wolf couldn’t—didn’t even want to entertain that thought any longer. He didn’t want to see the fox ever look at him like that.

Sans licked the skeleton again.

He didn’t want to risk anything.

\-----

Red looked back to the wolf at the little lick, still feeling a bit awkward about the gesture, but over the initial shock. He sighed, placing a hand between the wolf's ears and petting gently.

"Yeah, that's kinda what I thought..." Obviously, this were was uncomfortable with changing. Red couldn't imagine why, given how much easier some things were when you could stand on two legs, speak, and use the more dexterous hands of their second form, but Red wasn't about to push this sensitive creature. He'd already made the guy cry once. He wasn't eager to do it again.

"How d'ya feel bout movin around, pal?" He held up the near empty bottle, swishing it slightly. "Cause this ain't gonna get the job done. There's a river runnin not too far from here, but I sure as hell can't carry ya myself. I can help, but you'll have ta keep yer legs, the three good ones anyway, underneath ya on yer own."

He kept absently petting at the wolf's head, occasionally moving his fingers behind an ear where he knew he himself liked to be scratched. He was barely thinking about the motion at this point. "Think ya can do that?"

\-----

O-Oh? Sans wagged his tail as his eyes widened. He’d never been petted before but stars, it was really nice.

Sans was relieved that the fox understood. And at the mention of walking to a river, he could probably manage that. It wasn’t far right?

Plus, he’d finally be able to wash off the gunk and caking of mud all over his fur.

Sans closed his eyes when that skillful and dexterous hand began to scratch behind his ear. He unconsciously moaned and sighed in utter bliss; leaning into the touch.

Wow. It felt really good. Calming and gentle. As if all the tension and rigidness in his body just melted away, and he became a puddle of goo.

Sans’ whole body become very pliant. And if it weren’t so embarrassing, he’d be inclined to show his stomach for more petting.

He suddenly didn’t feel like moving if it meant more caresses.

\-----

More and more he was starting to think of this guy as just an overgrown pup. He was so timid and affectionate. And he laughed at Red's juvenile jokes! There was definitely nothing dangerous about him. The last of the unease Red had been holding melted away as the big pup wagged his tail and made happy little noises under his hand.

He pet a little more as he smiled. "Heh. Ya like that, do ya big guy?" He pulled his hand away, popping his bottle back into his purse. He slung the purse over his shoulder as he stood. "Well, how bout I pet ya more after we get there? Somethin tells me you'll need help gettin the mud off anyway."

\-----

Sans whined when the hand moved away, even going as far to chase it with his head.

But the fox did say that there would be more petting after a much needed cleaning up.

Sans twisted his body back to his original position, and lifted himself up as he moved forward.

He winced from the twigs tugging at his fur, and he only lightly shook his body for at least some of the leaves to fall off once he was completely out of the bush. He didn’t really care at this point that he was such a mess. What could more leaves do to his appearance?

There was a limp in his step due to his injury, but walking was a feasible feat.

Sans headed towards the fox. His muzzle tapping the hand to indicate that he was ready to go, but also to show anticipation of more petting to be done after.

\-----

Red pulled himself from the bush then patiently waited for the wolf to follow after him. He watched the big guy's movements to be sure he could more or less stand under his own power at least, which he did. When the wolf approached him, red moved next to his side and rested a hand on his back, ready to provide support if it was needed.

Normally, he liked to be on four legs for treks like this, but he figured he'd have a better chance of being useful like this. Mostly because in this form he was both bigger and a little stronger. The wolf absolutely dwarfed him when he was a fox.

They made it to the river without much trouble. It really hadn't been that far. It had been far enough, however, especially with as slowly as the wolf needed to move. It was rather lucky that they never ran into another large animal, like a bear or something. It was getting to that time of year when those things would be waking up, after all, and they would likely be hungry... He kept a nose out for them, despite his nose not being near so sensitive in this form.

He helped the wolf down the bank and stepped into the water alongside him. "Go ahead n' lay down in the shallows, Pup. Get yer weight off that leg."

\-----

The wolf was thankful that during their trek, they didn’t chance upon any large animals.

Well, even if they did, he’d make sure that the fox would manage to get away. Sans would make a good distraction and bait, which should give the fox enough time to be as far from the danger as possible.

But fortune smiled upon them, and granted them this reprieve, and eventually, his paws were in the cool waters.

Taking the fox’s advice, Sans let out a sigh when he submerged his body; tail included. It was a refreshing sensation. He watched the dirt disperse, creating a muddy water effect around him. But it didn’t take long for it clear up, the dirt, most likely, had sunken; and the water looked good as new again.

Sans took the chance to dip down for a quick drink, lapping until he was sated before he dipped his muzzle in more and swished it around in the attempt to clean off the mess on his face. Lifting his head up, he was happy that it easily washed off.

\-----

Red knelt in the water next to the wolf, shivering a little as the chilled water moved through his lower ribs. He usually avoided swimming in this form just for that reason. It made him feel vulnerable in a strange way, having something moving around inside him like that. Even if it was only water.

He watched as the wolf drank his fill then ducked under the current. "Heh. Lookit you. A regular water dog. I 'otter' known ya were too sweet ta be a wolf." He joked, before turning to the leg he'd been working on before.

The task of cleaning was a lot easier when everything was under water. The dirt and blood was falling free much easier now and he was able to be far gentler as a result.

He glanced up momentarily when the wolf raised its head back out of the water. Then he jerked and looked again, his hands going still.

Beautiful....

What he'd originally taken as a grey wolf under all the grime, now surfaced as a shining star. His fur was white and flawless, catching the light of the sun dappling through the trees and reflecting like the moon. Red couldn't help but stare, his face dusting pink once more.

The wolf was absolutely beautiful...

\-----

Sans turned to look at the fox when he heard the pun, and felt a little bashful at being called sweet; his stomach did strange somersaults that he quickly ignored.

Though he noticed that the fox didn’t move and just stared at him.

W-Was it something on his face? Was it still dirty? Sans glanced down and saw from his reflection that he looked fine.

He couldn’t help but tilt his head when he looked back at the skeleton. Their face was pink, and Sans wondered with worry if the latter had caught something. Was it a sickness? He wasn’t really sure how foxes are with them having never experience it himself.

He let out a small noise to ask if everything was all right.

\-----

Red choked and quickly turned away, his face growing even warmer. Maybe he could just pretend that didn't happen. "W-welp! Leg's clean!" It was about as clean as he was going to get it anyway. Red stood and backed off a bit.

"H-how bout I go n' try ta catch ya somethin more ta eat, huh? With as big as ya are I betcha some more meat on yer bones would be pretty wolf-.." His face ignited again and his voice cracked as it ratcheted up in both pitch and volume. "I-I MEAN PRETTY GOOD! P-pretty good! More meat would be-... I uh... I'll be right back!"

Stars! He felt so stupid! He shifted hurriedly and bounded out of the water, barely taking a moment to shake out his coat before he was darting further upstream. He'd try to catch some fish or something. He didn't want to leave the wolf's sight, but holy fuck did he not want to be within questioning distance right now...

\-----

Sans was startled when the fox backed off. His worry heightening as it didn’t look like his companion was okay.

But just as he was about chase after, not wanting to be left alone as well, he stopped himself.

He was a wolf.

An _enemy_.

The fox had already done so much when he wasn’t even obliged to help him in the first place. And yet, the other had been kind enough to do so, going as far as helping him with the food, his wound and even cleaning him up. Even though the skeleton could’ve just left him whenever.

_Greedy._

Sans jumped at the sudden shout, and watched the skeleton leave; shifting to the other form. Albeit the fox wasn’t too far, but the wolf understood to stay put and kept distance.

He was being greedy, and selfish.

The fox was probably uncomfortable the whole time but Sans was being too self-centered to notice it. And now that he was faring better, the fox most likely wanted to leave as soon as possible. And hopefully never his ugly mug ever again.

Oh, right. Sans was a trespasser … The fox would tell him to leave soon too.

His soul felt as if it were squeeze by an unforgiving hand.

Sans didn’t want to, but he also didn’t want to burden the fox anymore.

… Couldn’t they become friends?

But as he looked down at his reflection, and all he saw was a hideous beast staring back at him, deep down, he already knew the answer.

He was silly for thinking otherwise.

\-----

It took him a bit to cool his embarrassment enough to actually do some fishing. Catching fish was a patient hunting game. He couldn't just beat at the water and expect a fish to come flying out. Once he was calm enough to fish, however, he was also calm enough to think.

Why had he reacted like that? Had it really been that long since he'd last seen someone like him? So long that he wanted to jump the first one he saw?... No. No the wolf was just that pretty. And sweet... And had a sense of humor... Red had felt that wave of attraction for more than that pretty white fur.

Dammit! He didn't even know what the guy looked like when he changed! Or what if his voice was annoying! He couldn't just go falling for someone when he barely knew them like this!

He was though... He wouldn't be taking care of someone like he was if he didn't care about them a little. He hadn't even known the guy more than a few hours and he was already fishing for him... Red hated fishing!

He tried to bat a fish out of the water and nearly fell in when his surge of annoyance made him move a little more harshly than intended. The fish got away. Huffing with barely controlled agitation, he moved to another spot.

It took a bit, but he did eventually manage to land a pretty good sized fish. He quickly bit down and broke it's back so it wouldn’t be able to get away if he dropped it, then made his way back towards his wolf—THE wolf! _The!_ Not his! He stopped to physically shake the thought away before continuing forward, large fish between his teeth.

When he got back he had to pause again, because Sans had pulled himself out of the water and was now sitting on the bank, white fur brilliantly bright and fluffing slightly now that it was clean. Stars... How could one creature be that fucking beautiful?! It wasn't fair!

He took a breath, then approached. He dropped the fish where the wolf could reach it, then changed forms so he could more easily inspect that injured leg.

"Lookin a lot better." He commented with a smile. Now that it was clean he could see that it was a pretty long, ragged gash. It was old enough to have started healing, but as dirty as it had been, it was no surprise that Red caught the faint scent of infection. It wasn't terrible, though. Hopefully he caught it early enough that it could be treated.

He dug the moss out of his purse and set to work packing the wound. He unclipped the strap from his purse to loosely bind it in place when he was done. "So long as we keep it clean and covered it should heal up just fine."

He was almost thankful now that the wolf didn't want to change forms. It meant he couldn't actually ask about how Red had acted before. It was plenty easy to steer a conversation away from awkward subjects when you were the only one talking.

\-----

Sans got out of the river when he felt that he was more or less cleaned up. The heavy weight of water absorbed in his fur had him shaking his whole body to dry himself. It fluffed a bit, and Sans sighed when he could finally see the actual colour of his fur.

Plain white. Not a single speck marking the blank canvas.

Everyone around him had been grey or brown or even black. But not him. He stood out like a sore thumb. He had wondered the why’s and how’s but had been never given an answer. It was only luck, he supposed, that he was born an alpha. Sans didn’t want to imagine what his life would have been like as an omega with such a pack.

Sans shook away the depressing thoughts and focused on the current moment. And that was when his fox companion dropped a large fish before him.

Oh stars. How could he ever repay him back? The fox should really stop being so nice to him. It was making him greedy for more. Making him hope for more.

And when the fox, now skeleton inspected and added moss to his wound, Sans was even more determined to do something in return for the care and kindness he’d received.

He moved to lick the fox’s cheek and nuzzled the neck to express his thanks before setting himself down in front of the fish to begin eating it.

It wasn’t as wild as before. He ate at a normal pace and thought to leave half for the fox. The latter must be hungry after working so hard.

Sans, after getting his portion, lifted the half-eaten fish with his mouth and placed it in front of the fox, pushing it with his nose

 _Here, you eat too_. Sans looked at the fox, his tail wagging with anticipation. And he swore to himself that next time, he’ll be the one to hunt for the fox. Maybe he could bring him a deer. Or lots of rabbits might work too.

\-----

Fuck! More affection! Red blushed a little at the lick, then when the wolf nuzzled against his neck he actually shivered. He really needed to calm down, because his mind was flying in all sorts of directions it shouldn't be!

He shifted forms again. Mostly because it was easier to hide his warm face under a layer of red fur, but also because it was more comfortable to lay down in his softer form. There wasn't much point in trying to make conversation with someone who wouldn't talk back anyway.

The day was more than half over, the sun high in the sky and a warm breeze moved through his fur. It was fairly warm, considering there was still some snow on the ground. It made for a peaceful, pretty afternoon.

Red took it in as the wolf ate. He was shaken from his observations when half a fish was plopped in front of him. He stared at it for a moment before looking to the wolf in confusion. The guy had to still be hungry. He was so big! The fish was insistently pushed towards Red, though, and when he looked back down at it, his stomach gave a small gurgle. He'd only had a few mice today so far after all, and while he was small and didn't eat much, such small prey could only hold him over for so long.

He flicked his ears back with a hint of shame and apology, his eyes glinting with gratitude, before he started in on the meal. He was glad he'd managed to catch such a big fish. He'd have felt a lot worse about taking half if it had been any smaller.

\-----

Sans was so overjoyed that he let out a yip. He even jumped a bit. His tail wagged with enthusiasm as he watched the fox finish off the fish.

_Bang!_

A loud gunshot echoed in the forest. It alarmed the birds, making them flee to the sky and caused other animals nearby to run and hide in panic.

Sans was immediately on high alert. His ears pricked up and he began growl lowly. His fur bristled as he looked to the direction of the noise.

It was close.

His snarling became louder.

Closer than he wanted the hunter to be.

His canines bared as Sans moved forward, in front of the fox. His head held high and body tall. They couldn’t stay here. They needed to go.

\-----

Red made an embarrassed little clicking noise when Sans yipped and wagged his tail. Red was just eating! That wasn't something to get so happy over! He was certain he'd be blushing again if he were still in his other form. Damn wolf... Acting all cute and caring and shit...

Then a shot rang out and Red jumped to his feet, the last little bits of the fish falling to the ground as he went completely rigid. He would have darted for the nearest cover if not for the large injured wolf nearby. He couldn't just leave the guy to fend for himself! Shit! This was so much worse than his earlier fears of running into a bear! He would prefer the fucking bear!

The wolf started to growl and Red's wire tight nerves had him flinching from the sound. He only then fully appreciated just how large the wolf was as he stood, holding himself as though he'd never been injured in the first place. Long white canines flashed and Red shuddered, the motion not entirely due to fear.

Fucking beautiful... And _dangerous_...

The scent of gunpowder drifted on the wind, jarring him back to his senses. The wolf may look powerful now, but Red knew better. He'd seen his leg. Watched the starving creature pass out not long ago. They needed to avoid the human at all costs.

Feeling jittery, he nipped at the wolf's fur and tugged, a little chittering noise sounding low in his throat. 'Follow!' he was trying to say. If they could just get to his den...

\-----

Feeling the nip on his fur, Sans looked down and saw that the fox was trying to get him to follow. As this was the other’s territory, the latter most likely knew of all the safe areas.

He, unfortunately, walked a slower pace, but he did his best to not stumble with his limp. With the fox leading the way, but not too far for him to keep up, Sans kept careful attention to their surroundings.

That gunshot was really close, and that meant the hunter would just be around the corner too.

The apprehensiveness enveloped his whole being as each step he took suddenly felt heavy. He didn’t want to get caught unawares just because the fox and him were trying to rush.

His instincts raised his hackles, constantly sounding the alarm of the danger close by, but stars did he wish for it to be a lie.

He hoped it was a bear if anything. If fate wanted to be a little mean to them that is. Just a _little._ A bear was a better and easier opponent to deal with than a hunter.

Just as they were both making their way on the path, Sans immediately froze when he heard the rustling of foliage just to his right. His growl was loud and raw the moment he saw the shape of the gun and he barked when the human emerged.

“Oh?” The hunter grinned as if he had just found a lost treasure. “Well well well, look what we have here.” His greedy gaze was kept on the white wolf, and he didn’t miss the bandage on the hind leg. If anything, it made his smile become smug. Lucky to have found himself a rare white wolf in this forest. And an injured one at that. Which meant easy money—and that’s going to be fetching him _a lot_ of money.

His twitchy hands played with his trusted partner, and he lifted his rifle to take aim.

Whether dead or alive, the wolf would still sell for a high price. Who wouldn’t want a wolf rug?

Sans tensed when the gun aimed at him. He wouldn’t be able to dodge it as fast as he’d hoped. His ears were erect. His fur bristled as he snarled, and he slowly moved his body to crouch backwards, ready to pounce.

He was only grateful that the human didn’t pay attention to the fox. Sans, to his dismay, couldn’t check on his companion. But he hoped that the other would take the chance to leave. Because Sans wasn’t sure if he could protect him when he was in his wolf form.

If only he could transform to his skeleton. However, it was a taboo to reveal such a thing to humans.

Stars, he really wished it was some stinking bear instead.

\-----

The wolf was moving too slow! dammit! He knew why. He understood why. But fuck if it wasn't inconvenient right now! Every minute they spent out in the open was another minute they could be found. Another dangerous minute where the hunter could stumble upon them with that gun of his and-...

Ok. Ok ok... Calm down. Maybe the den was just too far. Maybe he should just go for a bush or a ditch or something and hope for the best? Maybe-...

Maybe the hunter would just step out of the bushes to one side of them and fucking kill them.

Red froze, heart racing fit to burst from his chest as every instinct he had screamed at him to run, to hide, to get _away_ from this threat! The man's voice was unpleasant, rough and high at the same time, like his lungs didn't work right. He stank of sweat and smoke and death. He raised his death bringing gun and took aim... At the wolf...

There was no time. No time to think. His body moved on its own.

He pulled his lips back in a snarl, an angry chattering noise falling from his mouth as his hackles rose. He darted forward as the hunter's attention momentarily shifted. Red was _fast_. He wasn't strong or big, but he was fucking fast. He closed the distance between them in less than a second and launched himself at the hand holding the rifle.

His sharp little teeth sunk into tender flesh, the taste of blood filling his mouth. He heard the man shout and flung his arm out. Red tried to hold on, still snarling and making angry, threatening noises.

But again, he wasn't very strong... he could only hold on for so long before his small body was flung from the man's hand, his teeth tearing free of their grip.

He hit a tree. Pain exploded along his back, a yelp wrenched from his throat, then he fell still on the ground a few feet away. His vision spun. He tried to get his body to move. When he managed to look up, he was looking down the barrel of the gun.

\-----

Sans felt his soul stop when the fox had jumped and bitten the human’s hand. He wanted to scream as he watched with fear. Why the fuck didn’t the fox leave?! What the fuck was he thinking?!

The hunter shouted at the sudden pain inflicted on his hand, and he glared at some stinking pest trying to play hero. “Ger’off ya stupid mongrel!” He shook his arm of the damn thing and gained the momentum to flung the little beast to a tree. He found satisfaction in successfully doing so, and point his rifle on the fucker’s face. “Looks like I’ll get a bonus with you.”

Sans stopped breathing, everything felt slow around him. Only the fast beating of his heart thrummed loudly in his ears.

No. No no nononono. _No!_

The alarming distress struck like lightning to his core. And when he heard the safety go off, he lost it.

He didn’t care about the rules. He didn’t care about anything other than the fox’s safety. Other than having that hunter _dead_ before him.

The human turned to the wolf with eyes widened in fear. Panic settling as he moved his gun to once more aim at that _thing!_

But he didn’t get a chance to pull the trigger when Sans, who was now twice as large, easily towering over him, had launched at him.

Sans could easily wrapped the hunter’s throat to snap it. But he wanted the sick fuck to scream. He wanted him to beg. He wanted him to cry. Because how dare he hurt his fox!

He bit into the hunter’s shoulder, eliciting a high-pitched scream, and it became choked when he crushed the bone and wrenched it out. Sans spat out the chuck of flesh while he grabbed for the hand with the gun and twisted it. The crunching sound of the bone didn’t make him flinch. His eyes were still trained at the tear-stained face that looked at him with fear.

But he wasn’t done.

Sans easily lifted up the human and forcefully dislodged the shoulder socket from the same arm he held, and with his brute strength, used his other hand to hold the man’s head and _ripped_ the whole arm off.

He heard the screams and pleas, but it didn’t incite any sympathy from him. Just the uncontrollable burning rage, the deep-seethed instinct to kill and show no mercy.

He broke the legs next, putting all his weight into his step on the shins, then the femurs.

The hunter couldn’t even utter a coherent word at this point. Reduced to a babbling sobbing bleeding mess.

And seeing this, only then did Sans felt satisfied enough to finally end the man’s life. His large hand wrapped around the throat and began to tighten his grip. The hunter could only make choking and gurgling noises, the blood pouring from his mouth as eyes reddened at the edges, and the pupils went upward.

And then, it was all quiet.

The hunter didn’t move nor make any more sounds. And Sans let go, unceremoniously dropping the trash on the puddle of blood.

He needed to clean up again when Sans took note of the blood on his hands, and probably had them around his mouth as well. Disgusting.

It was when the skeleton turned when he came to his senses and felt his soul drop as his body froze on the spot. Red eyes were staring back at him.

The fox had seen him. Had seen this hideous form of his.

Hands suddenly felt clammy as cold sweat beaded down his neck. “H-Hey?” Sans’ voice, low and deep, was a little harsh from being unused.

He didn’t know what to say. This wasn’t even supposed to happen!

Sans watched with dread coursing in his bones as waited for the fox’s reaction, and honestly, he never felt more trapped and nervous and scared all at once; as if he was on a trial and awaited for his judgement to be announced.

He’d gone and done it now. The very scene he feared to happen. As if the fox would want anything to do with a monster like him anymore. Not after that brutal display.

… Sans will miss being called a pup.

\-----

He'd only just barely had time to feel the fear start to take hold before the gun barrel was ripped away from him, drawn by something large that had shifted in the hunter's peripheral. Red turned to see what it was as well and his heart jumped in his chest.

The wolf... Shifted and standing taller than anything, bones thick and scarred from what seemed like years of battle. His beautiful, bushy tail stuck out straight and high behind him and his ears were pressed back in the same rage that twisted his face. A sense of lightheadedness took Red  just at the sight.

Then the wolf sprung into action. The forest filled with the sounds of screams and cracking bones. The sick squelch of tearing meat. Blood spurted out over the snow patched ground as well as the wolf, staining all that beautiful white with red.

And it was for him... Wasn't it...

The wolf could have run. He could have easily gotten away. But he didn't. He changed. He attacked. He went against were code and he killed a human...

After what felt like forever, but had likely been less than a minute, the lump of warm death fell to the forest floor and shining eye lights focused on Red. The beast that had just literally torn a man limb from limb fell away, replaced by the timidness he'd come to expect from this wolf.

Red shifted forms, pushing his arms beneath him so he could sit up a little more, his eyes never leaving the other were.

"Holy shit..." He was blushing. He could feel the warmth of it. But he couldn't bring himself to care. This powerful, beyond dangerous creature had just fought for _him_ . The wolf had just _killed a human_ for _him_.

And stars, he was just as beautiful in this form as the last. Tall, powerful, showing the signs of having been through hell and still continuing forward...

A slow smile started to spread on his face. "Heh. I-if ya were still hungry, I coulda just got ya another fish..."

He thought he might actually be in love.

\-----

Sans blinked. Did he hear right?

He stared at the fox’s expression for any sign of fear or hate or even disgust, but there was actually nothing of the sort. The wolf almost couldn’t believe his eyes!

Instead of all that, he was greeted with a smile. That sweet and beautiful smile.

Sans couldn’t stop the laugh from bubbling up his throat. The fox even made a joke even after all that.

His heart melted just like the tension in his body. And warmth filled it anew. His heart raced, much differently from the adrenaline nor the scare. It was warm and fuzzy and it made him feel good. He didn’t know exactly what it was, but he liked the feeling all the same.

The other was fine with him like this. Didn’t cower nor sneered at his ugly figure. In fact, the other didn’t even comment on it.

A smile slowly made its appearance on his face. “I think,” he started. “I had enough of fish for one day.”

And Sans bravely took a step forward, not his injured one. Though, he was still mindful of the other’s movements and reactions just in case. “I’m …Name’s Sans. W-What’s yours?”

\-----

The wolf's-... No, _Sans's_ laugh was deep. It rolled out soft and warm and Red fancied he could feel it rumble in his own chest. His face warmed a little more at the reminder that he hadn't even offered his own name yet.

"Uh... Red." He didn't really think about it much when he moved to stand and step closer to where Sans was. He certainly thought about it when pain lanced up his back, though, making him fall back to the ground with a short yelp.

He gritted his teeth as the pain started to subside and turned a bit to see what had caused that.

There was a small crack in one of his lower vertebrae. "Fuck..."

\-----

Sans was immediately on the move when the fo--Red, yelped in pain. His hands were listless in their hovered stance, unsure of whether he could touch Red or not in order to inspect the injury. The latter was slammed to a tree after all. He’d be surprised, even if he were relieved, that Red managed to pull through that unscathed.

“Does is hurt a lot?” He wondered if Red could even move as Sans knelt down in front of him. Maybe … Maybe he could carry him?

The wolf wouldn’t mind. Sure his leg had a lingering sting, now that he cared to notice, but he could still walk just fine. And with the danger gone, there was no need to rush to get to wherever now.

Only if Red would let him of course.

“D-Do you mind if I carry you? My leg’s fine now. And with … the hunter gone,” he couldn’t help the furrowing of his brows at the mention of it, but eased up right after. “We could just take our time now. O-Only if you’re okay with it.” He nervously ended, very much concerned as he fretted over the other’s condition.

Sans swore that if he could, he’d bring that bastard back to life just to kill him all over again. Look at what he did to Red?! His friend didn’t deserve any of this.

\-----

Red couldn't help but duck his head a little timidly as Sans stooped over him, the smell of alpha and blood filling his senses and making his pulse race. It definitely wasn't in a bad way, though. Hell, if it wasn't for his back, he'd probably be trying to press as close as Sans would let him.

Speaking of his injury... He took a moment to feel it out when Sans asked. As long as he didn't move it was just an ache. The ache reached from his sacrum to his scapulae, but the real pain only hit when he tried to move, that crack flaring like a white hot poker in his spine. He could still move his legs though, so it really was just a superficial crack. It hurt, but it wasn't debilitating.

"Heh. Nah. Just when I move." He answered.

Then came the next question and Red's face colored again. Would it be ok if Sans carried him? If he picked Red up in those big arms and held him against him? Where Red could bask in that scent and not have to move? Where he could damn well feel Sans' magic buzz against him?

"F-fuck no, I don't mind..." His voice was a little too low, almost husky. he blinked and cleared his throat. "uh! but maybe we sh-should get this mess cleaned up first, huh? We can't just leave this asshole here! What if one of his buddies comes lookin for him?"

He turned to the absolute mess of what had once been a human, eying the stuff the guy had on him. A lot of it could be useful. "And besides... yer still hungry, right?" He looked back at Sans out of the corner of his eye, a smirk on his face.

\-----

Sans looked at Red, and his eyes widened at the insinuation. His expression morphed into disgust as he slowly glanced back at the torn flesh of a wrecked human.

"Uh. Nope. Pass." Like hell he was going to have that thing in his stomach. He wanted the man dead, period. There was no 'and' there. Just dead.

But Red did make a good point. They needed to dispose of the body.

Sans made an audible gulp as trepidation settled in. D-Did he really have to?

It _was_ the easiest way to get rid of it. No one would bat an eye towards a missing body, but a lot of people might come if they were curious enough in wanting to discover just what kind of beast lurked to cause this kind of damage.

Sans pouted. His ears folded back as he let out whine. “Fine.” He didn't like it, but he was going to do it.

For both his and Red's safety. For both of their sakes, he was going to have to soldier on the burden.

The skeleton gingerly picked Red up, and moved towards the corpse. Aside from the gun, the man had carried a satchel with him. Its contents he left to Red's care when he place the fox down beside it for him to fiddle with. While he, sat down by Red, took the limb he tore off.

 _Meat was meat. Meat was meat. Meat was meat._ Sans repeated this mantra in his head as he took a bite. His canines easily piercing through as the blood gushed in his mouth. He chewed the raw flesh with a grunt, and continued on with this pace.

He; however, was not going to eat the head, nor the man's fucking crotch. He was drawing a line there thank you very much.

\-----

Red began to snicker a little at the denial and look of disgust on Sans' face. Of course he hadn’t thought the wolf would agree to eat the human. He was just poking fun. So of course the wolf refused-...

Wait, what?...

He was so stunned for the moment that he wasn’t even able to fully appreciate being held by Sans for the first time as he was moved over to the little bag the human had been carrying. He watched, a little dumbfounded as Sans started in on an arm.

Ugh... Shouldn't he at least wash it first?...

Looking back down at the human though, he figured this really was the best way to clean this all up and get rid of the body... And now that the guy was dead, he didn't smell much different than any other large felled animal...

He sighed, a little whine sounding just under his breath. "Lemme help ya with that..."

The human wasn't far away. He just had to lean down a bit to start tearing at a shoulder. He could go through the bag after this unpleasantness was done and over with.

\-----

Sans grabbed Red's hand before he could touch the corpse; enveloping it. "No. It's fine. I can do it."  
  
The wolf smiled gently at his friend, and gave a soft squeeze at the hand. "I got this. You've already done so much. Let me do this."  
  
It was still disgusting, but again, he didn't mind when it was for a good cause.  
  
Sans let go of Red's hand, only now realizing that it was the first time he ever held it. His cheeks felt warm all of sudden, and good feelings from before came again. He wished he could marvel at how petit the other's hand were in comparison to his, but maybe another time. Right now, he had a mission to finish.  
  
"You go ahead and mess around with his stuff. Bastard's bound to have somethin' useful for us."  
  
Sans returned back to munching on the arm. He asked absentmindedly, "Are we bringin' the gun back with us?" He wasn't one to touch human weapons even if he did know their functions, and he wasn't a sharpshooter himself, but he could learn if needed to. Loud and yet powerful things.  
  
The wolf inwardly scoffed at humans' greediness and destructiveness nature. Always taking what they want, thinking they own the goddamn world.  
  
Sans hoped that he could heal fast enough so that he could be prepared and ready if another one comes again.

\-----

A much larger hand caught his, freezing him in place before he could do much more than lean towards the bloody mess in front of him. He turned to look at Sans curiously and when he spoke Red's face dusted with color.

He'd 'done so much'? He hardly felt like he'd done anything... He'd been an asshole to a big sweet pup. So of course he'd tried to make up for that. And then here, Red had just gotten himself hurt... Sans had been the one to do all of the work...

Sans could probably use the full stomach though, even if the meal were a bit unsavory. So Red didn't put up a fuss, merely huffing as he backed off. He couldn't help frowning a bit, though, his ears low with the guilt of his own inadequacy.

"Probably should..." Red answered about the gun as he tugged the satchel open. It was a bit sturdier than his purse. Bigger too. Maybe Red would upgrade. "Wouldn't wanna leave it lyin around. Too dangerous fer that. I'll tinker with it back home n' see if i can disarm it." He wasn't a fan of guns... Not in the slightest...

The satchel turned out to have a great many things. A good deal of those things being technological. He wrote those things off as being useless. Technological things only lasted for a short time before they became dead hunks of metal in the forest. He had yet to figure a way to get them working again, so these things were worth about as much as rocks to him.

Somethings that did seem to be useful, however, were a set of blades, a length of rope, a sturdier bottle for his water, a first aid kit, and a little container of food.

He opened the container and sniffed the food curiously, trying to parse out what it was exactly. It looked somewhat liquidy and smelled meaty. It had chunks in it that were orange, white, and brown. He stuck a finger in it then stuck in in his mouth for a taste test.

Then he melted with a happy little moan, his eyes falling closed for a moment as he sucked the thick substance from his finger. It was spicy and savory and tasted of that salt stuff humans liked so much. Once his finger was clean he held the container to his mouth and drank some of it, letting the little chunks flow into his mouth along the way. He left half of it, his ruby tongue darting out to lap up what stained his teeth.

He smiled to Sans. "Looks like I got somethin here that'll get that nasty ass taste outta yer mouth when yer done."

\-----

He was monotonous in his task when he finished the arm. The wolf roughly broke the legs off the pelvis and ate the other arm without a problem. The torso … Sans didn’t think about it when he began ripping chunks of meat there too.

He was; however, startled out of his reverie when he heard the moan.

Sans glanced back at Red and was a little mesmerized in watching the fox clean his finger off and drinking a little of that … well, he didn’t know what it was. But by Red’s expression, it looked good— _really good._

His face warmed up all of a sudden, and felt the sins crawl up against his back. As if it were bad and he wasn’t supposed to be staring.

Sans shook the strange feeling off as he returned the smile with a small one of his own. “That’s good to hear.”

Really. It was. Yup.

The wolf felt little bit more eager to finish up knowing that there was something else savoury waiting for him … that … didn’t sound right …?

He should just focus on eating. Yeah. He was almost done anyway. Maybe they could throw the head and pelvis somewhere. Probably best to hide the bones.

Sans ran this idea by Red since he didn’t know a good place for it.

\-----

"Ah. Kinda figured we could toss 'em in the river or somethin. With luck, by the time people find them, they'll just assume he was eaten by a bear or somethin." He spoke a little distractedly, fiddling with one of the little tech devices so he wouldn't just be sitting there and watching Sans eat. Every so often he licked at his teeth again, hoping to find a little of whatever that meaty stuff was that he might have missed.

He wasn't sure exactly what the thing was that he was fiddling with. It was kind of big and clunky. It was black and there were several little buttons on it. he pressed some of them, turned a few knobs... He hadn't managed to turn it on yet.

\-----

Sans sighed in relief. Well, problem solved for that one. It was a little distracting when Red kept licking his mouth from time to time as the wolf ate. He couldn’t help himself from watching from his peripheral. Did the taste linger or something?

When Sans swallowed the last of it, licking it clean off the bone in dismay, he turned to look at what Red was fiddling with.

His eyes narrowed and he let out a low growl. He recalled seeing those damned things. Granted he didn’t know what they did per se, but when he had been caught by poachers once, shackled to a cage, the humans had those things flashing at him. Something about taking a good shot or whatever.

Sans huffed through his nose when he recalled the memory. Those malicious grins. The smell of blood and gunpowder. The clangs of metal bars and clinks of chains, and its heavy weight on his leg.

Stop.

He didn’t want to remember it anymore. The past stays in the past.

“I think you push that button and then this button.” He pointed to the small button with a red circle and line going at the middle. Then, his finger tapped a larger button. “Might flash so don’t point it to your face.”

Sans’ tail swished behind him with a little agitation along with his ears twitching at times. ‘Camaras?’ He thought, was what they were called.

\-----

Red's ears perked at the little explanation. He wasn't sure how Sans knew what the thing he had was, but given that little growl he'd just heard, he decided it was probably best not to ask. Instead he just pressed the indicated buttons.

After pressing the first one (he had to hold it down for a moment to get it to work.) some lights came on. A little green one on top as well as a little screen. Curious, he watched the screen change until it showed the area just in front of the device. His smile widened with realization.

"Oh! A camera! Pretty big n' clunky though, compared ta what campers use." He pointed it around a bit, watching the little screen. It was amusing at least, if not useful.

Until he turned the wrong way and his back reminded him it didn't want him moving around. The pain shot up his spine and he winced, his breath freezing for a moment as the camera slipped from his hands.

He suddenly very intensely longed for the cool dark safety of his den. He couldn't run if he had to like this. He couldn't fight if he had to like this... Though he supposed he didn't have to worry about that too much with Sans there... He didn't want to just throw Sans at all of his problems though, even if the guy was large and powerful. It wouldn't be fair to the wolf.

"H-how bout we just finish up here n' get goin." He reached for the little container of food to hand it over to Sans when a thought occurred to him. Sans might not... Want to come back home with him? His leg was patched up. His stomach was full. He'd gotten plenty of rest. Red had done everything he set out to do when he'd decided to help the wolf. Sans didn't really need Red anymore...

His ears twitched back nervously, thinking about trying to take care of himself when his back screamed at him every time he moved it wrong. "Uh... D-do ya wanna come back with me?" He couldn't force the wolf. Not only was he not strong enough to do so, but it also wouldn't be right of him.

\-----

Sans smiled, even chuckled by how cute Red was. So curious and unafraid to discover new things. He took note that the latter seemed to be experienced with campers. And as much as that worried him, Red could handle himself. After all, the fox single-handedly took care of him.

It wasn’t until he saw the fox wince and promptly drop the device that Sans found himself almost giving in to the protective urge of taking Red into his arms. But he stopped himself in time. Despite the fox being okay with his appearance, Sans still felt a bit self-conscious.

Years of being told just how much of a horrible and horrendous beast he was. Unwanted and unloved. Something so deeply ingrained in his core was hard to ignore let alone completely rid of.

So when Red said that it was time to go, Sans wondered if it meant it was time for them to part. After all, there was nothing more to connect them. Red had already done everything to take care of him, and he himself already got rid of the danger … It was time to leave wasn’t it? Time to find a home of his own, and be the lone wolf he was meant to be.

Even though he wanted to be with Red more, again, he can’t be greedy. He already took so much.

Sans’ soul ached, twisting as if thorny vines wrapped and scraped against it. His ears lowered and his tail curled around him. If anyone were to comment, he looked like a kicked puppy.

But then, Red asked him if he wanted to go back with him. And holy fuck. Could he just embrace him? Maybe kiss him?

Sans’ ears perked and tail wagged gaily. Stars. He was tearing up from how happy he was. His soul swelled. He suddenly felt like exploding, unable to contain it all.

“O-of course! I-I—” Hot tears poured from his sockets as he gave Red a watery smile. “I want to. I can’t believe—i-is it okay? You’re okay w-with me?”

Sans flinched when he realized that he was crying again. The fox doesn’t like him crying so he attempted to wipe it away; covering his face with his arms. “S-Sorry. Was j-just happy. N-Not crying.”

The wolf sniffled, face a little tear-stained but he did manage to stop crying. Sans let out a choked chuckle, and smiled brightly at Red. “I want to.”

\-----

At the initial, enthusiastic agreement to stay with him, Red jolted, looking up at Sans with joy. Then he saw the tears, and heard the rest of those words, and that joy stuttered. He was still happy. So, so fucking happy, that Sans wanted to come back with him.

But now he was getting hints as to why Sans was so timid to begin with.

There was nothing wrong with Sans. There was absolutely nothing, as far as Red could see, that could possibly be wrong with Sans. Even scarred all to hell and covered in blood, Sans managed to be beautiful. When he smiled at Red it was bright and kind and practically outshone the sun.

Yeah. There was nothing wrong with him. But for some reason, the wolf thought there was.

Red eyes narrowed a bit as he reached to place a small hand on one of Sans' larger ones. "Hold on, back up, Pup. Of course m'fuckin ok with ya. Why the hell wouldn't I be?"

\-----

Sans looked down at Red questioningly, a little confused by the question. “I’m not really sure what you mean?”

The wolf blinked. It was rather obvious by both his wolf and skeleton appearance.

“Y-You’ve seen my wolf. Not grey or brown or black like others. I’ve always been told that it was abnormal.” Sans glanced down. “I, um, not really, er, pretty like the others. But it’s okay.” The wolf looked back to Red and gave him a reassuring smile. “I already know myself how ugly I am. That’s why I was really surprised that you didn’t mind. Hehe.”

Sans’ tail still wagged. “I’m already used to being called all kinds of names. They weren’t really … nice. But my, uh, former pack was just educating me, preparing me for the world. I guess.”

Sans sighed softly, but continued to smile gently at Red throughout his whole explanation. “The pack probably got fed up with me sticking out like a sore thumb. So I got kicked out for it.”

Then, with his free hand he gestured to himself. “And this form … doesn’t really fare all that much better. I’m quite the, um, eyesore. With all these scars and all.” He nervously added, “I was scared that you might hate me because of how hideous I was. B-But I’m really happy that you’re o-okay with me. It’s the first time I’ve ever met anyone who did.”

\-----

It felt like someone had reached into his chest cavity and fucking crushed his soul. Not just squeezed it, but outright _crushed_ it. The way Sans seemed so confused by Red's question, like there was no doubt in the wolf's mind to his own standing in life... The way he was just _that convinced_ that he was... Ugly... That he was an _eyesore_ ... Casually mentioning his abuse at the paws of his _pack mates_ ... His _family_... Like it was a given. Like it was excusable...

He gritted his teeth, hands shaking and tears pricking at his eyes. He was ... So fucking angry....

"You-... Y-you-.... Fuck!...Gimme a sec..." He covered his face with one of his hands, taking a breath. Then another. It wouldn't do any good to yell at Sans. The people responsible for this was out of his reach... For now...

After a moment he looked back up, eyes boring into Sans'. "You are _not_ fuckin ugly. Ya hear me? If ya were any more goddamn beautiful I'd wonder if y'were actually a fuckin divine spirit or somethin. and if anyone ever tries ta say different where I can hear it..." His expression shifted to a snarl, a growl underlying his voice. "I'll chew their fucking feet off."

\-----

Sans was taken aback. Mouth hung open as he blinked. He didn’t know what to say.

His cheeks tinted blue at the genuine compliment. D-Divine spirit was a little much though.

Sans didn’t know how he could still be alive when he felt his soul feel so full at Red’s protectiveness over him. To defend him so fiercely.

Warmth flooded his core, and he suddenly found himself feeling bashful. Was it all right for him to feel this happy?

A small laugh escaped his throat. “T-Thank you. I, um,” Sans was flustered, and it took him a while to think of the words to say. “Y-You don’t have to do that for me. B-But thank you. You’re so good to me, Red. I don’t deserve it.”

\-----

His own face started to warm. He'd been so adamantly focused on shooting down Sans' preconceptions of himself that he hadn't thought about what it might mean for those kinds of compliments to be coming from him. The way Sans smiled, laughing a little and blushing a soft blue... It was fucking adorable and Red wanted to gather him close and keep him forever.

That last line was just a little too much. 'Didn't deserve it' Red's furry ass. "Shut up!" He barked, face glowing softly. "Yeah ya fuckin do! Now eat yer half a' whatever this is so we can fuckin go home!" He snatched up the container of meaty liquid stuff and shoved it towards Sans, soul thumping hard in his chest.

\-----

Before Sans could retort that no, he didn’t, Red had pushed a container to him.

The will to fight back died after hearing the words ‘go home’, and let it sink into his mind.

Going home … somehow, the concept felt so foreign yet familiar.

Sans took a sip of the warm food, savouring the spice and taste. It was delicious. No wonder Red had been licking his mouth for any remnants. Sans was doing it too, and he wasn’t even finished with it.

Though, it didn’t take long until he did, and suggested. “We can probably clean this thing and use it again for something else.”

Unbidden tears poured and slid down his cheeks. Sans didn’t even realize he was crying; too caught up with his thoughts.

He was going home.

And he wasn’t going to be alone.

\-----

Red started packing everything back into the satchel while Sans ate. He made a little noise of agreement at Sans' comment then, and once everything was packed, he looked back up at the wolf.

Only to pause at the sight of more tears on that pretty face of his. Red frowned. He really didn't like it when Sans cried. Mostly because he had no idea how to deal with it, but also because it tore at his heart a little bit. Red had said a nice thing, he thought. It shouldn't have made the wolf cry...

"C'mere." He gestured for Sans to lean down where Red could reach without stretching, not eager to make his back scream at him again. When Sans did, Red gently wiped away the tears, face burning the whole time.

"There." His touch lingered for a moment, struck by how close Sans was to him now.

\-----

Sans showed a watery smile at the gentle touch. Closing his eyes when Red wiped them away before he suddenly found himself mesmerized with how close those bright rubies were.

“Pretty.” The words slipped before he could stop it.

\-----

One word. One word was all it took to kill him. Or at least that's what it felt like as suddenly his skull and most of his chest lit up with a bright red blush. He pulled his hands back immediately.

"S-s-sorry!" He yelped, quickly averting his eyes. He couldn't exactly escape though. Not with his back. Stars he wanted the ground to swallow him!

\-----

Sans’ face flushed deep blue. “S-s’okay.” His soul beating fast against his chest. And that weird feeling came back again; a little more raw and powerful than before, enveloping him.

Trembling hands slowly moved to Red, but hovered unsurely. Then, he chuckled. He was being silly for his nervousness. Red already made it clear that he didn’t mind his appearance one bit. There was nothing to be scared of.

Sans took a deep breath, and smiled. “Let’s go home, yeah?”

He gingerly wrapped his arms around Red, and carried him up. Then, he took the satchel and put the strap on his shoulder. They could just leave the rest of the corpse be. Some scavengers were bound to find and finish off the deed; becoming accomplices to an unknown crime.

“Lead the way?” And now, it was time to go home.

\-----

Red's soul continued to pound for a moment, his magic continued to color his bones with his shame. But then Sans seemed to calm, his voice steadied. Red looked back up and he melted at the sight of that smile. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah." He was ready to go home. The prospect of it seemed warmer than usual, knowing he wouldn't be the only one occupying it anymore.

Sans picked him up, gently, slowly. His back barely twinged at all as he was moved. Then he was held close to a broad chest and the steady hum of another's soul. Stars... That just seemed to pierce right into him. someone else's soul... _Sans'_ soul... He really wasn't alone anymore. Sans was coming home with him. he wasn't going to get better then leave. He was... He was going to stay...

His breath shook as he let it out, his sockets a little wide with newly acknowledged wonder. Carefully, he allowed his head to rest against Sans' shoulder.

"Just uh... Head that way..." He gestured in the direction of his home.

As they went, he occasionally pointed out the right path. Before long they'd reached his den. The entrance was fairly hidden. There was a large oak tree on a little hill. Just off the side of that oak tree was a little flowering bush. Between the two there was a hole, burrowing between the roots of the oak. It was fairly big, made to accommodate even Red's larger form if he wanted to enter that way. Sans probably wouldn't be able to make it in in his skeleton form, but he'd probably fit as a wolf... Probably...

At least he knew it was plenty spacious inside. The oak tree made for a good, sturdy roof with its sprawling root system.

"Heh... Home sweet home. Ain't the best, but i think it's pret-tree nice." He grinned up at Sans.

\-----

Throughout the whole way, the wolf walked in a slow pace. He didn’t want to make it obvious that his leg wasn’t quite in great condition as he took each step carefully. The pain was manageable anyway, and above all, he didn’t want his wound to be a spoilsport in delaying and making him unable to get home.

And once they made it, Sans inwardly sighed in relief for the rest.

Hearing the pun, he laughed. “I think it’s pretty oak-ay.”

Then he looked at the hole, and knew that he was probably only going to be able to fit in his wolf form. And frankly, he didn’t really mind it.

“I know I’m pretty big, but I don’t really want to change the size of the hole. Maybe we could just make more room inside? Or I could stay as a wolf. I’m fine with it.”

Sans didn’t really want to trouble Red in making accommodations for him. Besides, he’ll get used to it in no time. Because this was his home now.

His tail swished about as his smile remained present. He was just excited and happy to have a place he could call home. And he gets to be with Red too. What’s not to like?

\-----

Hearing that pun from Sans startled a short bark of laughter from Red. Stars! When had he last heard a joke from a mouth that wasn't his own? He knew Sans had a good sense of humor, but to shoot jokes back at him? If Sans grew to be any more perfect, Red would start to think he was dreaming.

"We'll widen the door a little more later when we're feelin up to it." Somehow he'd managed to forget that Sans was injured too. He'd seemed so unstoppable once he'd changed forms, tearing a man literally limb from limb like he had, but injuries didn't just go away when they shifted... Sans was probably hurting after carrying Red's ass around like he was. "We can make the inside bigger too if ya want. Want ya ta be comfortable."

He nuzzled a little affectionately against Sans' shoulder, unused to giving casual affection himself. He wanted to make an effort, though, since it seemed like Sans wasn't used to getting positive attention.

\-----

Sans melted at the consideration and sweet gesture. He returned the affection with a nip on the ear. And feeling bold, he lifted Red up enough that Sans could lean in to kiss the other’s cheek. He met Red’s gaze warmly with a soft and sincere smile. “Thank you.”

Though when Sans neared the burrow, he knew that even if Red transformed into a fox, the latter would be in pain if he picked him up by the neck with his mouth as a wolf.

As such, Sans sat down near it, and took out the contents of the bag. “Red, do you mind shifting to your fox and put yourself in the bag? I’ll be shifting into my wolf and carry the bag with my mouth so we could both fit in. I’ll get our stuff once you’re settled in.”

Receiving the go-ahead, the wolf lowered Red on the satchel, and was relieved that the latter fit in his fox form. Shifting himself, he bit into the rough leather and picked it up.

He walked carefully inside the burrow, a little tight on his shoulders before it gave space into the actual dwelling. Once inside … Well, Sans can safely say that it’s a little hard for him to move about.

It was dim, with only the sunlight as their source. And due to the roots positions, Sans had to finagle his way with the uneven flooring and the ceiling pressing onto his back at some areas. It was also a cluttered mess, varying from knickknacks, metals, fabrics that made the wolf conclude they were all valuables from Red’s excursions with campers.

Becoming unable to move much, not given enough leg room for his large body, Sans placed Red down and gently did his best to move the fox out without hurting him.

He unfortunately couldn’t avoid making the latter whimper, but was thankful that the process was short to not prolong the pain.

Once done, Sans took the bag and … slithered backwards like a snake. He probably looked funny doing it, but he couldn’t exactly do a U-turn with his build.

If anything, Sans wished he really was a pup. Would’ve made it easier on him.

Somehow, he managed to ‘pop’ himself out of the hole. His fur was a mess again, covered in dirt and dust. But he didn’t really care for that as he gathered the stuff into the bag before pausing.

The wolf couldn’t really fit well into the burrow. And it saddened him a bit. But just a bit!

They were planning to widen the space after all. But since both he and Red were injured, it’ll have to be for another time.

Thinking here, Sans began packing the items and lifted the bag into his mouth for another trek down the burrow.

He decided then that he’ll sleep outside; becoming a guard dog at the same time.

\-----

The return of affection had his face coloring again, but the bubble of happiness in his chest prevented him from feeling any shame about it. He liked getting affection from Sans. He liked it maybe a bit more than he should, honestly, but he was starting to come to terms with that. Sans was beautiful and sweet and so damn _strong_. He was just about the perfect alpha, as far as Red was concerned, and he would have no qualms at all about starting to court Sans if he could. He wasn't sure how open to that the wolf would be, but he supposed he wouldn't know unless he tried.

When Sans suggested Red get in the bag he almost thought the guy was joking. But he was already pulling all of the stuff out of it, so he guessed the guy was serious. Red laughed a little before he did go ahead and shift forms. Getting into the bag was... A painful affair... But at least it made the trip inside was a damn sight better than trying to crawl into his den on his own, or if Sans were to try to carry him in the more traditional manner. It was a rather comfortable ride, actually.

Getting out of the bag was just as painful, but he wasn't able to hold back his whimper this time around. His ears lowered shamefully and he gave Sans an apologetic smile. He knew the wolf was trying his best. Moving around so much couldn't be good on Sans' leg either.

Then Sans scooted himself back out and Red felt both really bad and really amused at the sight. His little den was more of a small hole in the ground to Sans' large form. He hoped the wolf wasn't claustrophobic...

He decided to keep his smaller form so Sans would have that little bit more space when he came back in.

\-----

Sans came back with the bag, and dropped it by Red’s side. Then, he licked Red’s cheek and nuzzled the other’s nose.

He couldn’t stay.

The wolf began to move back again, and popped out of the burrow the same way.

He morphed to his skeleton and said, “Sorry, Red. I can’t really fit in. But I’ll just be outside.” Sans let out a soft laugh. “I’ll be the guard dog while ya restin’. So I’ll be sleeping out.”

He shifted so that he sat by hole and leaned against the tree. He added, “I’ll also hunt food for us, so you don’t need to worry about it.”

His leg was healing nicely, so with just some more rest, it’ll be good in no time. The wolf was sure that he’d be able to get some rabbits, and maybe a deer if he came across one.

Sans closed his eyes and let out a content sigh.

It was a beautiful day. The birds were singing, flowers were blooming and the snow was melting.

Won’t be long until spring was here.

\-----

Red took the lick and the nuzzle as gracefully as he was able. He was still unused to such things, but he was certainly happy to get to the point where he would be. He managed to nuzzle back a bit before Sans pulled away.

And then Sans kept pulling away... All the way out of the burrow...

Red tilted his head in concerned confusion. Then after Sans said he was going to sleep _outside_ , Red let out a little whine, paired with an irritated clicking noise.

It was dangerous to sleep out in the open like that! What if Sans was attacked by a badger! or-... Well he supposed badgers were a bit smaller than Sans was... Well what if-!... Huh... Red supposed most of the things that would have posed a threat to him, didn't exactly seem as dangerous when pitted against the likes of Sans. The only thing in the forest that could put up any kind of fight would be a bear, and those slept during the night…

And the burrow really was a bit too small for him...

But still.... Wouldn't it be cold?....

Red shifted back to his other form.

"I-if yer sleepin out there, then I wanna sleep out there too!" He'd be perfectly safe with Sans there. He didn't want Sans to be alone!

\-----

His eyes widened in surprise, and quickly got to his feet, ignoring the pain on his leg at the sudden movement. “H-Hey! What are you doing?! You’re hurting yourself!”

His distress was palpable, but the most he could was fret for he couldn’t truly stop Red’s venture out of the burrow.

The wolf was immediately on Red when the fox got out, and carefully scooped him up.

“Y-Your back! Is it okay? How’re you feelin? Stars. Red, what.”

Sans’ mind was in turmoil, unable to figure out why the fox suddenly wanted to be sleeping out than be safe in the comfort and warmth of his—their home.

The wolf slowly sat himself down, back to his spot, and caressed Red’s fur; making sure to also scratch behind the ears so that the pain could be eased.

Red was so small and so precious. Sans’ soul always twisted and tied in knots whenever any pain would be inflicted upon the little one. He wished he could shield him from it all, but knew that he couldn’t. But damn if he wasn’t going to try his hardest to keep Red protected from here on out.

\-----

Red shifted back into his smaller form to crawl out, figuring four legs would make things easier as far as keeping his back from moving too much. And it did indeed help. At least a little. It still hurt and he couldn't move quickly, but the little tunnel to his burrow was blessedly short.

Then Sans scooped him up pretty much immediately after he got out. His little body twitched with the pain of it before he was settled into a pretty damn comfy position and his spine stopped screaming. He let out a little sigh and slumped against the much larger form. Stars, Sans was so much warmer than the ground...

He shifted forms again, slowly, allowing Sans to adjust his grip as his fleshy, fur covered body became bare bone. He hummed, nuzzling against the large wolf's form.

"Ain't lettin ya sleep all cold n' alone n’ shit." He knew what loneliness felt like. He could only imagine how bad it was for Sans, given he'd had a family once. He didn't want Sans feeling like that anymore.

And besides... "I-I... Don't wanna be alone no more either..." He was already starting to feel sleepy, held safe and comfortable against a large warm body. It had been a taxing day for Red, who wasn't used to much activity. He'd run all over the place, getting food, helping Sans to the river, running in fear... Fighting a hunter... Even if Red hadn't exactly contributed much on that front...

\-----

The wolf was moved. Red was just so sweet and precious and just so damn amazing. No one could compare. No one would be able to.

His soul shook, and Sans found himself nuzzling and curling himself as he held Red. He was inwardly glad that he was naturally warm; having a higher body heat to prevent both him and Red from getting cold.

He’d been so used to being alone that he never really knew what it was like to experience these kinds of things. But now he had Red.

Red was … He was a monster Sans had begun to consider as his family now. To protect, to care, to … His face flushed, and he stopped himself there.

“Me too.” Sans said quietly as he watched Red slowly drift off with a smile. He swore to himself that no matter what, he’d stay by Red’s side. And from now on, they’ll move forward, together.

“Good night, Red.” He whispered. Then Sans closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take him.

A well-deserved and peaceful rest they’ve both earned from a harrowing day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the sex guys. It's uh... It's pretty much all sex. =w= Yep...

The next few days were passed lazily. Uneventfully. Which would have been fine if not for how god damn frustrated Red was becoming. Apparently not moving around a lot because you don’t want to, and not moving around a lot because you _can’t_ , were two very different things, and falling into the latter category was pissing Red off.

Sans left to hunt and Red had to stay at home in the den. Sans went to get water and Red laid around and did nothing. Sans started in on widening the den entrance and Red could only _watch_. He felt useless!

And it was all compounded by the restless urge Red occasionally got to be doing _something_ about the attraction he’d long since accepted he had for the large wolf. He’d tried laying down a few hints here and there, but when he couldn’t exactly display himself properly, nor actually be able to follow through if he had managed that much… Well, he hadn’t exactly gotten anywhere.

Thankfully, today he woke feeling like he could actually move around for once. Sure, his back still twinged a bit when he moved around, but the crack was healing up nicely. It no longer screamed at him when he moved at all. Now it was just if he moved in a very bad way. Which was better!

And, with his newly returned ability to move, he went straight to work on his damn den. As much as he enjoyed sleeping under the stars, it still made him feel a little uneasy to be out in the open like that. Some kind of built-in self-preservation instinct he supposed. So, in his four legged form, he was clawing at the dirt of his home. He needed to make the floors lower, first thing, so that Sans could actually stand in here without contorting himself. The walls would come next.

\-----

His leg was already well enough that Sans was running about here and there. Whether it was for hunting, getting water, and working on renovating their home.

He was; however, a little worried about Red. He knew the other was probably antsy for not being able to move as much, but he was also doing weird poses that had Sans questioning and trying to piece what the fox was trying to do. In the end, he was clueless.

The wolf chalked it up with Red’s way of trying to cope with his recovery and let the fox be.

When Sans came back, a rabbit and a deer as promised, he found Red gone.

He hurried threw the corpses aside and ran to the burrow. He sighed in relief in seeing movement, and headed inside after shifting to his wolf form.

The hole was big enough that he wouldn’t need to squeeze himself in, but there was no way he was getting inside in his skeleton form. Not that he’d need to anyway. It would destroy the rooting of the tree and the purpose of not being easily located. They would’ve went and got themselves a cave otherwise.

Sans found Red digging and making more room by making the floors lower. And it had the wolf tilt his head since the den was already spacious enough for his wolf move around much more freely than before. In fact, he could _stand_ on all fours. And Red could even jump around if he wanted to with either forms.

Sans tapped Red and let out a questioning whine; tail flicking about with ears bent back. _It doesn’t hurt anymore?_

\-----

Red looked up as Sans entered and his tail gave a little wag just to see the other were. He was also happy to see that Sans didn’t have to duck anymore when he came inside. Satisfied with that, he moved to the walls to start making the den wider. It was a little difficult, given how high the ceiling was now, but he’d do what he could.

At the little whine, an obvious show of concern, Red gave a little huff. He was fine! So what if his back jolted with pain every so often? At least he could move. It wasn’t like it was anything he couldn’t handle.

And he really wanted to be able to sleep inside tonight. He wanted both of them to be able to sleep inside. It was starting to feel like they didn’t even have a fucking den. That needed to be fixed!

\-----

Seeing the huff, Sans couldn’t help himself from licking and nuzzling Red. He understood that the latter could handle themselves, but he also added a little nip at the ear as a warning to not push themselves too much.

Moving to a side, he followed what Red was doing and helped make the walls wider.

The wolf had to admit that he was looking forward to snuggling with Red in the comfort of their home. Outside had been nice and all, but they’ll need a better protection that could only be provided by a proper home. Sans could only do so much on his own, and he certainly wouldn’t be able to shield Red from rains and storms if nature so chose to be mean once more.

Thankfully, nothing of the sort has happened, and their efforts of progress was going swimmingly.

After some time, Sans felt his stomach rumble, and Red was sure to hear that growl. That’s right. They haven’t eaten yet.

The wolf wasn’t sure if he should grab Red or not in order to know which option would incite less pain for the fox. So he looked to Red and gently pressed his paw on other’s back to hint if he needed assistance or not.

\-----

Red preened a little when Sans licked him, not even flinching at the little nip. Sans was so cute when he was trying to reprimand. The big softy would never do anything to actually hurt Red, so the most he could do was just grumble and complain. He really didn’t need to worry so much though. Red was _fine._

After a while, Red started to tire. They were making some decent progress, though, and Red was eager to be done with the task. He might have been pushing himself a little… By the time he heard Sans’ stomach growl, his back had started to ache. But while he hadn’t considered stopping for himself, he would stop for Sans.

When he turned to direct a questioning look at the other, however, a question was sent back to him. A paw pressed against his back, and though the pressure was gentle, light, barely even a pressure at all, it made fire race up his spine. He couldn’t help a small flinch, nor the whimper that sounded in his throat.

\-----

Sans visibly flinched and whimpered apologetically as he nuzzled Red’s face. He was a little angry that Red pushed himself that even the slightest touch hurt his back.

Sans inwardly sighed. Well, he couldn’t really make himself stay mad at the fox for long anyway. But he still wished for Red to fully recover first before doing any labour now.

The wolf continued to show his affection with licks and made soft whines to comfort Red. Then, he got up and out of the their den to fetch the rabbit he caught, and brought it back inside.

He placed it in front of Red and moved to curl his body around the smaller one. Sans will eat later after Red had his fill, and made sure that the latter will rest right after. No more working for him; at least not anymore today.

\-----

Red felt his face warm under his fur as Sans started to fuss over him. It wasn’t that bad! He just… Ached a little… It was _fine_ , really… But of course no amount of little nips or grumbling little clicks would calm down his apparently overprotective denmate. So Red just sighed and let Sans do what he wanted.

After a moment of that, Sans turned and left the den. Red started to follow after him, but Sans was back before Red made it more than a few steps. A rabbit was dropped at his feet and the large form of the wolf curled around him. His ears fell back at the implication that Sans was just going to sit there while Red ate. As far as Red knew, this was all of the food. He didn’t eat as much as Sans! He couldn’t be taking all of it like that!

He shifted forms, a glare already on his face. “If ya think I’m gonna sit here n’ eat by myself, I’m gonna shove my foot up yer ass.”

\-----

Sans stared at Red, now glaring at him in his skeleton form. And the concern made him feel even more warmth and affection for Red. Even if the latter was mad. In Sans’ eyes, he was adorable no matter what.

The wolf licked and nuzzled Red’s neck. He yipped in response, and persisted with his pawing that the fox should eat the rabbit. It was fine after all. There was still the deer outside, and he wasn’t about to bring that thing into their home. And he didn’t want Red to move anymore than necessary.

But Red was adamant and didn’t relent. So Sans huffed, and acceded to take a small portion if it would make Red eat. He ripped off the head and chewed on it as he pushed the rest to his denmate.

\-----

Red frowned a little deeper when Sans just took the head. That was easily the most unappetizing part of a rabbit, all bone and cartilage and mushy brain… It was still something though, and Red sighed at the concession. He sat, leaning slightly into the curve of Sans’ body to take some of the pressure off his aching spine, and dug into the meal Sans had provided. He knew he wouldn’t get anywhere else arguing with the wolf, even if he were to press the issue.

“One would think y’were part donkey, ya fuckin stubborn ass…” He couldn’t help but smile, though. It was nice to see Sans pressing for things. He’d been so timid when they met. Red had started to wonder if he might end up steamrolling the big guy. But when push came to shove, Sans knew how to fight for what he wanted.

\-----

Sans snickered at the joke, relief having flooded his core when Red began to eat. He’ll take being an ass anytime if it got the fox to listen to him. The wolf cared very much about his health and well-being.   
  
He laid his head down on his crossed paws and simply waited for Red to finish. And when the latter was, Sans stayed, curling his tail around Red and urged him to rest or take a nap. He moved to lick Red's cheek, nip the other's ears, and let out a low growl for good measure that no, Red wasn't allowed to work anymore for the day.

\-----

Red finished his meal and used one of the smaller bones to pick his teeth. When Sans nipped and growled at him Red returned with an irritated little chatter before speaking. “Yeah, yeah. I get it ya big worry wart.” He stuck out his tongue for good measure before he tossed his little toothpick away.

He didn’t particularly want to get back to work anyway. He’d made enough progress that Sans was in there. That was probably enough for now. He eyed Sans for a moment, taking in the other’s sleek, muscled form and his pretty white fur.

Courting attempts had not been going well… But Red was nothing if not persistent.

Laying down along the curve of Sans’ body, he tucked his head up on one of the wolf’s forelegs, laying on his back so he could gaze up at the other. He wasn’t exactly well versed in being cute or submissive, but that’s what an omega was supposed to be. So that’s what he tried to display. He let his ears fall back and pressed his face against Sans’ chest.

It would be great to get a decent response, even if he wasn’t exactly expecting one by now. If nothing happened, though, at least this was a comfortable position to sleep in.

\-----

Sans was a little confused at what Red trying to do. He wondered if this was the way foxes indicate playfulness? He wasn’t too sure, but Red looked really cute doing it.

He leaned down and made sure to lavish the fox with the same light-hearted attention of nuzzles and nips. He hoped he was doing all right in the playing area, before deciding that he should probably leave Red be to rest up.

The wolf moved his foreleg that Red was beneath back, and lifted himself up. He stared at the fox, and suddenly felt a weird heat bubbling up in his chest. A welcomed and pleasant feeling that while it inwardly confused Sans of what it meant, he was also quick to push it down. The fox was just being playful after all.

 _So precious,_  Sans thought, before he turned and headed out. He still hasn’t eaten after all. And his meal was waiting for him.

The deer was still where he left it. Good. No scavengers about. The wolf delved into his meal, biting into the animal with delight.

However … Sans frowned when he felt a small heat in his stomach and felt his soul give a low hum. Was his rut coming soon?

\-----

The nuzzles and nips would have been a fantastic response!... If not for the playful way Sans went about it… It was almost like Red was a pup that Sans was trying to amuse. And while Red did enjoy the affection, it wasn’t the sort he’d been looking for.

After a bit of that, Sans got up and left. Red huffed, puffing out his cheeks a bit. He was _not_ pouting. But he _was_ disappointed. With a sigh, he shifted and curled loosely in a little depression in the floor.

Oh well. He hadn’t been trying very hard that time anyway. He’d lost his big warm pillow, but he could still take that nap. He was still tired after all. Maybe when he woke up he’d have the energy to try a little harder. He’d find the proper way to court Sans eventually.

\-----

The more days continued to pass, the more Sans became sure that he was slowly going into a rut. The gradual pressure and heat _sizzling_ his bones. His soul felt both full and empty, as if it needed—crave to devour, but could never be satisfied. His magic hummed in his chest and down his pelvis. And sweat beaded down his skull.

He _hated_ being in ruts. Not since … Sans gritted his teeth. Not since the first time.

A wolf from his pack had offered to be his partner. And he was such a fool.

They weren’t looking to become mates.

They were just _curious_. Wondering how he was like and just wanted to gossip about having bedded the freak. Becoming just a thing to cross out in their list of conquest.

Sans took deep breaths. Just as he’d always done in his ruts. It helped quell the urge. To not succumb to lustful instincts. To keep it all in until it passed.

He took reprieve leaning his head against a birch tree. The wolf made the excuse that he was going out to hunt, and had to decline Red from joining him. He needed time to be alone. Because lately, his mind had been in the gutter; all of his thoughts directed to Red.

Sans had moments where he couldn’t stop himself from staring at Red’s nape, marveling at the pristine bones and wanting to sink his teeth into it—to _mark_ him.

It didn’t help just how adorable and lovable and affectionate Red was.

He wanted to keep him close, wanted to cover the fox with his scent, wanting to—

Sans shook his head. He was becoming delirious.

He needed to calm down. Being with Red, just enjoying their time together, hunting and snuggling in their den was already the best thing that has ever happened to him. And he wasn’t about to ruin what they already have.

His heart clenched tight as Sans exhaled. Hands unconsciously crushing the wood beneath it.

It took him several minutes until the skeleton deemed himself all right before heading back. He made sure to take down a rabbit with him so that Red wouldn’t be suspicious. Sans growled as his tail swished agitatedly behind him for only a moment. He was going to be stuck in his skeleton form until it passed, and it would take him at least three to five days as usual.

He’ll need to force himself to shift into his wolf if he needed to fit into the hole of their den. His skeleton form would never fit, but at the very least they made their home big enough to actually do when they had completed the renovations.

Sans sighed heavily. He fucking hated his ruts.

\-----

Red paced agitatedly back and forth in the den. Things had become _frustrating_ over the last few days. He’d thought it was bad enough when he was simply trying and failing to court this lovably innocent wolf, but lately… He’d smelled it. Sans was going into rut. Slowly, almost imperceptibly as much as the smell had been sneaking up on him. But today when he’d woken up, the scent had all but smacked him in the face.

All day he’d been thinking about it. Sans had been avoiding him too, so that had made things both awkward and difficult. It was a prime opportunity of course, to actually get his intentions across! But if Sans wasn’t even _here_ …

Red whined. He’d been so restless, he’d even gone out hunting himself. He’d only caught a pair of ground squirrels, but it had been enough to fill his stomach and work off some of his restless energy. Coming back to his den that still smelled of Sans had keyed him right back up, though, and now he was almost more tightly wound than before.

It also didn’t help that it seemed to be an especially warm day. It made the magic in his bones buzz. Or maybe that was because of Sans’ rut scent… Regardless, Red was feeling uncharacteristically energetic and he didn’t fucking like it. It was making him feel reckless.

Red smelled Sans coming before he even got there. It made a shiver run down Red’s spine.

Oooh stars he smelled so good…

Red pounced as Sans was shifting away from his wolf form, just after he came inside, catching the other off guard enough that the slight weight of his skeletal form was able to push the other to the ground. He glared down at the wolf, hands braced on that wide chest. Sans was on fire, the heat feeling as though it were searing Red’s bones where they touched. He pressed closer.

“Ya coulda fuckin said somethin, ya know. Coulda told me y’were goin inta fuckin _rut_.” He leaned in nuzzling insistently at Sans’ jaw. “Coulda been helpin ya before now. S’uncomfortable, ain’t it?”

Stars, where was his self control? Felt like it was on vacation as another, stronger whiff of that scent washed over Red, making him shiver again.

\-----

When Sans came back, he suddenly smelled a particularly sweet scent. And the more he advanced to the den, the stronger it became. Sans felt a shudder run down his spine as an unbidden growl left his throat.

The wolf had to shake his head before taking deep breaths to shift his form.

It _hurt_. The searing pain screamed at him, battering his head to stop. It sent electric currents all over the formed muscles and he couldn’t help tearing up and letting out a whimper for it. It took a while for him to even move. But when he managed, each step sent piercing jolts, as if he was walking on hot coals while being electrocuted at the same time. Painful was an understatement. It was torture.

Sans thought he was going to lose consciousness with so many things hitting him all at once when he finally managed to get himself inside the den and form back to his skeleton.

Suddenly, he was pounced on. Unprepared of the weight, Sans toppled back on his ass to the ground. His head was still swimming before he was able to finally focus his gaze on Red.

The overpowering sweet scent was coming from him. Oh stars.

The wolf froze when he heard the words. And his eye lights dilated to pinpricks as nervousness came rushing in. He knew. Red knew about his rut.

B-But how?! Sans had been so careful. And—

Red nuzzling his jaw caused his stomach to lurch. The heat suddenly coming back in full-force.

Sans wanted to—no!

He grabbed onto Red’s shoulders to move him back. His fangs bared when he chanced upon that neck. “You don’t know what you’re signing yourself up for.” His voice, hoarse and raw, much deeper than he expected due to his rut.

He panted, attempting to get his thoughts straight. “Means bonding with me. Becomin’ mates. And I,” He growled loudly. “I’m not gonna be letting you leave. Even if you wanted to. Even when you find someone else and fall for them.” He tightened his grip on Red. As if holding onto his sanity than the omega. “Tha’s why, you should go now. W-While I still have som’ control. B-Because I,” the tears pricked up in his sockets. “I can’t lose you, Red. L-Love you so much.” He was babbling a bit at this point.

Red might be up for helping him out, but it meant so much more to Sans.

He didn’t want to hurt what they already have in case Red didn’t even want him that way. So Sans was using all of his self-control so that Red could leave him be. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to stay while he was in his rut. And Sans considered leaving the den to hide elsewhere for Red to still have a place to stay to.

\-----

Joy- No, _elation_ surged through his soul, despite the way Sans growled at him and dug his fingers almost painfully against his bones. He couldn’t possibly be afraid, not with how damn happy Sans’ words had made him. Tears welled in the corners of his sockets and a wide grin spread on his face. He reached up and grabbed Sans’ skull with both hands to pull him down for a kiss, all but crashing their teeth together.

Sans loved him.

Sans _loved_ him!!

Stars he didn’t think he’d ever been so goddamn happy in his life!

He broke away with a small laugh. “You goddamn fucking idiot. I’ve been tryin ta drop hints all fuckin week! Was startin ta think ya just weren’t _interested_.” He wrapped both arms around Sans’ neck and pressed as close as he was able, moving to look at the wolf right in the eyes. Obviously Sans was a little thick skulled. Red would have to be direct if he wanted anything getting through.

“I want ya. I’m so fuckin in love with ya. I wanna bond with ya n fuckin keep ya. I wanna be yers and have you be mine.” He ground his hips down slightly against Sans’, leaning in so he could speak his next words directly into those pretty pointed ears. “I want ya ta fuckin _mate_ me right here on the floor of _our_ den.”

\-----

The kiss was a surprise that came and ended too quickly for his liking. However, the words that came out of Red’s mouth were music to his ears. His soul swelled as it soared with utter joy. The wolf thought he was going to faint, but managed to reign himself.

All this time, and Red was actually—oh stars. Sans felt like such an idiot that he almost wanted to laugh at his own stupidity.

But a choked groan left his mouth instead when the latter grounded their hips against his. His hands fell to wrap around Red’s lower back, and he let out a low growl at the next words the fo—his _mate_ , uttered to his ears.

His blue magic coalesced in his pelvis, and his cock formed; a thick and hard shaft, the large spongy tip already leaking precum, and the bulge of his knot at the base of his pelvic bones was present.

Sans glanced down to see the unblemish bones of his mate he’d been dying to mark. He leaned down to lap the side of Red’s neck before nipping lightly at the bones.

Not yet. He wanted to make sure Red was safe, and properly pleasured. He wouldn’t just thrust inside despite that other’s tempting challenge. He would take it slow and be gentle.

His soul beat harshly against his ribs as his hands trailed down his mate’s hips, thumbs rubbing the bone with teasing anticipation.

“Form your pussy for me, Red. Let me see how much more beautiful and perfect ya are.”

\-----

Red’s breath caught in his throat when he felt the telling crackle of magic just behind him. When he pressed back, he felt the heat of a large hard length settling against him. That alone was enough to make him groan, but then Sans leaned in to start running his tongue and teeth over his neck and that groan became a breathy whine.

Heat surged through his body at the command, mixed with that honest praise. He wouldn’t have been able to keep his cunt from forming if he’d wanted to. Tail high in the air, he tilted his hips so he could press his dripping heat back against the rigid blue of Sans’ dick, smearing it with red tinted slick. He hummed at the feel of it, hooking his fingers around Sans’ clavicle just to have something to hold on to as he moved.

He ached to just take Sans into himself. He’d been working towards this all week and after waking up that morning to that fucking _scent._ “Fuck! I want ya so bad…”

\-----

Sans groaned, his hands grabbing firmly at Red’s hips to hold his mate in place. “Me too, precious. B-But I don’t want ya to hurt.”

He leaned forward to kiss Red. “Need ta prepare you for me.” Then he licked Red’s mouth and effortlessly pried it open so that their tongues slid and rubbed against each other in a heated dance.

He swallowed the moans when he moved one of his hand and pressed against the plump mound. Groaning at the copious amount of slick sticking to his fingers as he slowly pressed a finger into that tight heat; moving and rubbing it against twitching walls.

\-----

Red eagerly sucked on that wide blue tongue, letting his own play over it as it explored his mouth. He felt like the wolf was devouring him and it made his head spin. His hips twitched as he felt Sans’ fingers move between his legs. It wasn’t Sans’ dick, but Red was eager to accept anything he could get at this point. A whole week of trying and failing to get anything at all had his body singing now that he was finally getting the attention he wanted.

A finger sank into him and he gasped around the invading tongue. His fingers dug into Sans’ collar, eagerly trying to rock his hips back. He’d never appreciated just how large Sans’ hands were before. Now that one of those thick fingers was working him open, it was all he could think about.

Sans was _big._ He hadn’t looked behind himself yet to see if that applied everywhere, but he had little doubt it did. The thought alone made him whimper.

He pulled back, panting. “More… Please…”

\-----

At the plea, Sans relented, pushing in another finger. He thrusted and parted his fingers, slowly feeling Red loosen, which only made him groan against his mate’s neck.

He wanted it just as badly. To have Red impale himself on his cock. And the alpha inside him was more than happy to comply.

But Sans was adamant. He would never succumb to his desires if it’d hurt Red.

He nipped at the bones, lapping at it as he pushed another finger inside.

He felt Red’s hole stretch, the hot channel tightening around them. He didn’t move, allowing for Red to get used to the size, before he slowly pulled and pushed them.

“Just a little more, precious. You’re doing so good. Love you so much.” Sans panted, kissing his mate’s cheek. “You’re so good for me Red. ‘M so lucky.”

\-----

As the second finger joined the first, Red already felt like he was losing his mind. The fingers pushed into him, spread him open, pressed at his walls in such a maddening fashion that he thought he was going to rattle apart. He let his head fall forward to rest on Sans’ shoulder, his chest heaving with ragged breaths.

He felt Sans’ teeth on him, playing with him, tasting him. A primal part of him begged for those teeth to dig a little harder, to mark him as Sans’ mate. It didn’t manage to distract him though, as another finger speared him. He sucked in a breathe as it pressed all the way in, stretching him open, making his magic _burn,_ before stilling.

Fuck… He was so full… And this was just Sans’ _fingers._

Tears sprung to his eyes, strained little bits of noise escaping him. Then they started to _move_ and his breath left him in a rush, a loud moan startling him. His whole body rocked with the motion. He heard Sans speaking, praising him, telling him how good he was, calling him _precious._ It roused a different kind of heat in him, making his soul throb in his chest.

“I-I’m th-the-aaah!~ The lucky- Nnngh! S-so good! Hnaah!” He wanted to tell Sans how much he loved him. How much he loved this! But his voice wasn’t obeying him, instead it was caught up on the power Sans held over him.

\-----

When Sans deemed that Red was loosened enough, he removed his fingers and moved back to gaze at the thick slick covering them. He didn’t even need to think when he began lapping at it, memorizing Red’s sweet taste.

“S’good, precious.” Sans’ voice was thick with arousal. Positioning both his hands on Red’s hips and pulling his mate forward, the tip of his cock now was just below the puffy mound.

The wolf groaned, his blue eye lights dilating at the erotic sight of Red’s pussy drooling all over his cock as if it were a hungry mouth. But looking at Red’s expression, it wasn’t far off.

“Ready, precious?”

\-----

Sans’ fingers left him, making him feel so god damn empty. He ached to have them back, spearing him open and pressing against the hottest parts of him. He glanced up just in time to see those fingers lapped clean by a wide blue tongue. He whimpered, high and needy, his hips twitching at just the sight of Sans tasting him.

He almost started to beg for Sans’ tongue instead, to feel that soft magic of his pressing between his legs and licking him clean, just as thoroughly as it had those fingers. In the next moment, however, he felt the broad tip of Sans’ cock against his pussy and suddenly he _needed_ to have it inside him.

He was afraid. Of course he was… He was small, and Sans was freaking huge. He’d never actually had sex with someone else before, so he wasn’t at all sure how well he’d do, how well he could take Sans’ massive length and girth. It had his ears falling back nervously and his body shaking.

Damn if he wasn’t going to try though. His eye lights were blown with desire, his breath coming in heavy pants. He pressed down just enough to have the head of Sans cock press against his dripping opening, spreading him just that little bit. He pointedly didn’t look down to see just how big Sans really was. Just in case it caused Red to lose his courage.

“C’mon, Pup.” He growled lightly, eyes lidded and a smirk tugging at his teeth. “Or do ya need me ta do it for ya?”

\-----

Sans chuckled. Somehow, he felt that he could easily see through the bravado, but it only made him want to treasure Red more than ever.

“No rushin’. I got you, precious.” Sans slowly lowered Red, groaning to a low growl as the tip pushed through and eventually became engulfed by his mate’s tight heat. He could feel it stretching wide, and the wolf had to control himself to not just dropped Red down to take his entire cock, knowing fully that Red didn’t have the strength to keep himself up.

No, he wouldn’t do that to his precious. He wanted Red to enjoy it.

“You d-doin’ okay love? Stars. You feel amazing. So good to me.” Sans leaned forward, tipping Red’s head for a sloppy kiss. Sucking on the small tongue, then plunging his larger one into his mate’s. He tasted so good. Maybe it was the sweet scent Red was emitting, but Sans just thought that Red was sweet all around.

He pulled back, heavily panting as he still didn’t move; keeping the tip in Red. “‘M gonna go deeper, okay?”

Sans moved his hand so that he could rub the clit whilst pulling Red down. He moaned as he watched more juices spill from his mate to act as lubricant, and made him slip in more and more.

“Stars. You’re doin’ so good precious. I’m almost c-completely inside you.” Sans’ breath hitched, feeling the constant squeezes of hot walls. “F-Fuck, so tight.”

Sans nuzzled his mate’s neck, the impulse to bite down on it grew the more he sank into the tight channel. He licked and nipped the bones with his canines; threatening to pierce the unmarked bones.

And when he was finally hilted, hitting the depths of Red’s magic, he bit a little harder but not enough to count as a mark, not enough to even penetrate the bones.

“I’m in, love.” He laughed breathlessly, moving back slightly to lick at the tears on Red’s face. He lavished his precious mate with tender affection and comforting love. “You did s-so good. Thank you.” He was so damn lucky.

\-----

Red huffed a little at the ‘No rushin’ line, but he was thankful for it in the next moment. The head of Sans’ cock breached him. Just the head. Just the very tip worked its way inside and it was so damn much bigger than Sans’ fingers! His pussy burned with the stretch already, his jaw falling open as he started panting in earnest. He clung tightly where he held onto his mate’s bones.

He almost thought he should back out. Almost uttered a negative response to that question. But then Sans was singing his praises and leaning in to kiss him, coaxing some life out of his own small tongue before tenderly exploring his mouth with that wide blue one. He was held in place as he was allowed to adjust. By the time Sans pulled back, Red was eager to take more, whining low in his throat.

And Sans seemed just as eager. A finger rolled over his clit, the sudden pleasure making him gasp and fall forward slightly, his face resting against Sans’ shoulder. His walls spasmed around the invading cock, all but pulling it in as his magic relaxed.

He moaned, low and loud and long, feeling every hot inch of Sans’ length as it pressed into him. It was so much… Stars it was so much! Even after he thought he couldn’t possibly fit any more, Sans kept pushing, stretching him, filling him, more than he ever thought possible.

He felt Sans teeth move over his neck, taunting him with the proximity of those sharp fangs as his body begged to be fully claimed. His omega nature had never been more pleased with him. He was submitting his body to his alpha, pleasing his alpha, and the reward of those teeth on his neck was so damn close. His mind felt fuzzy with it. He could only mutter a low “Please. Please. Ple- Aaah~ P-please…” as tears gathered in his sockets, feeling so overwhelmed already.

Then Sans hilted and those teeth of his pressed hard against Red’s neck. Red couldn’t help but cry out, his eye lights morphing into hazy little hearts.

And Sans was thanking him. Praising him. Warming him from the inside out. He whimpered as he felt a hot tongue on his face, lapping at the mess of his tears. Even now, Sans was sweet and gentle, drowning him in affection just as much as he was stealing his breath with that cock of his.

Stars, he was so full…

It took him a moment to catch his breath, but when he did, he moved to wrap his trembling arms around Sans’ neck, hugging him as close as he was able as he nuzzled up under his mate’s jaw, leaving little licks and nips along the bone.

“So good…” He panted between the little ministrations, “So full. Feels s-so good in me… So hot…” And he was adjusting quickly. That almost painful stretch faded to a dull ache. He shifted his hips a little and the shock of pleasure that raced up his spine had him keening.

“P-please… I-i need....” He’d move himself if his legs didn’t feel so damn weak, shaking beneath him.

\-----

Sans growled as the heat inside flared. “I got you, precious.” His voice was so raw that Sans couldn’t recognize himself.

Slow. It started slow and gentle, but each time always reaching deep and hitting the end of Red’s magic; however, even though Sans wanted to show more control, the slow turned fast, and gentle became rough.

He was soon pistoning and hilting himself inside his mate, continuously slamming Red down and impaling him on his cock.

Fuuck. Inside was so hot. Milking him for he’s worth, squeezing as if to keep him in as he began to ruthlessly rub at the sensitive bundles of nerves.

He’d been holding off for so long that Sans knew he was already close to coming.

“Red. Reeed.” He panted harshly against his mate’s neck. “I’m c-close.”

His knot was swollen, drenched with Red’s fluids. But try as he might, stabbing and pushing the knot into his mate, he knew it wouldn’t fit.

But it didn’t stopped Sans from pushing as much as he could. “S-So good. Red. Amazing.”

He was losing sight of himself as he pounded his mate. But he made sure that through the throes of his own pleasure that Red was taken care as he rubbed the engorged and sensitive clit, his tongue lapping the neck and sensitive bones before kissing his precious mate to swallow up those delicious moans and cries.

Then, he moved to neck and bit down hard enough to draw blood, at the same, he slammed Red down on last time before Sans felt spurt after spurt of his cum fill up the convulsing channel. He finally marked his mate as his own. Red was _his_.

Through his haze, he didn’t realize that Red bit him as well until he his thoughts started to clear up; coming down from his high. He was Red’s now too. And his soul swelled up from the thought.

His rut was still there, a lingering flame still burning inside; but for now, it was sated.

He could tell that Red also came with him as a gush leaked out. Because he could not keep his knot in, his own cum mixed in Red’s spilled out.

And frankly, Sans didn’t care. He just wanted to be with Red no matter what.

He didn’t know how long he kept coming and filling his partner up, but it eventually dribbled out, and his knot, though not gone, lessened a few in its size. Still not enough to fit into Red, but he didn’t mind making it more of a seat for his mate.

“Love you, precious. You did so good. ‘M so happy.” Sans cooed and kissed Red over and over. Unable to help himself; his tail wagging behind him.

“My mate.” Sans sighed, that sounded wonderful to his ears. “Thank you, precious.”

\-----

Just feeling Sans move within him, that solid length of magic dragging against his insides as it withdrew, had his jaw hanging open as he struggled for breath. But then it pushed back in, slow but fucking _deep_ and Red wouldn't have been able to hold back his voice if he'd tried. _Fuck_ it was so much!

But stars... The way Sans was looking at him... His eye lights hazed with pleasure, a strain to his brow showing how hard he was working at holding himself back.

Red wanted to make him lose control...

He let his tongue loll out, sockets half lidded and locked onto Sans' eyes as he leaned in to lap at his mate's sternum, up to his neck when he was lifted again before moving to bite at a thick collar bone as he was brought down and impaled once more. His voice vibrated against bone, the pleasure of the motion making his damn eyes roll back. He squeezed down hard, giving a little internal cheer when Sans' pace stuttered before picking up.

After a few more thrusts it was all Red could do to simply hold on as his mate began to slam him down, wrenching scream after scream from Red's poor throat. He was already so close! His magic burned with it. Begged for it! Every thrust was welcomed into his body as it shot him just that much higher each time. Stars! He was dying!

And then Sans' fingers came to play at his aching clit and it was just too much! He felt his claws dig into bone as he came, insides clenching as much as they were able around the ruthless length that kept prying its way inside him. He saw white as he rode through it, his scream cutting off mid way through as his breath got stuck inside him.

He wasn't allowed the chance to come back to himself, as Sans continued to thrust within him, cramming his cock into him over and over and even pressing harder, trying to get that little bit more inside of him. He wanted it... Dammit, he wanted every inch of Sans inside of him! He registered a stretching pain at his entrance as Sans continued to fruitlessly try, but he couldn't find it in himself to care.

He felt every motion so much more intensely now after he'd already cum. It was driving him insane! He was losing his mind! His teeth found Sans' clavicle again, biting down hard just to try to ground himself. He heard his name in there somewhere, barely penetrating through his muffled screams and whimpers. He was already close again. How was he already so close again?

Sans' fingers found his clit once more and he sobbed as it nearly drove him over a second time. He only just barely hung on, wanting to finish when Sans did. He wanted to cum to the feeling of Sans' cum filling him up. A tongue found its way into his mouth and he didn't even have the pretense of mind to attempt to kiss back, his own tongue only weakly pressing back as his voice was drank straight from his throat.

Then that mouth move to his neck. Those _teeth_ moved to his neck. And they tore into him.

His scream pierced the air. The pain of the claiming bite was all but drowned beneath the pleasure of Sans driving into him once more and flooding him with liquid heat. His entire body convulsed with it as he came as well, unable and unwilling to hold back any longer.

He might have blacked out. He tasted blood on his tongue. He could feel Sans still cumming inside him, gush after gush of thick heat filling him, distending his magic until it had to be forced out. He whimpered, his toes curling.

He felt boneless, laying limply against his mate. Gradually, the ringing in his ears made way for words, the voice of his beloved mate and alpha, praising him, loving him. He tried to kiss back, but he couldn't move very much, if at all. He hummed under the affection at least, his tail swaying limply behind him.

\-----

“How’re ya holdin’ up, love?” Sans nuzzled his mate’s cheek. Ah well, he wasn’t expecting much of a response from his fox. Must’ve already tired him out seeing him boneless like this.

He felt like he overdid it, and it made him feel bad. Especially when his rut wasn’t done.

Sans doesn’t regret taking Red, but he worried that the latter wouldn’t be able to handle any more of it.

The wolf didn’t mind if his mate needed rest for days right after. He’ll simply be toughing it out, because already he was so lucky and grateful. Plus, Red would be sore too.

He kissed his mate on the cheek, then the mouth. “Just sleep, precious. It’s okay. ‘M _knot_ goin’ anywhere. Heh.” Sans thought the pun would be more effective if his knot was actually in, but felt that it still delivered all the same.

He slowly pulled Red off of his cock; breath hitching at the involuntary squeezing and found himself watching their essences spill out. It made him feel excited again, but Sans quelled it. Instead, he moved to lie down on his back while his fox was on his chest. Ears twitching and tail moving languidly, Sans began to hum a slow tune.

He hoped it’d ease Red to sleep.

Sans watched his mate the whole time with half-lidded eyes and a gentle smile, seeing the latter slowly drifting off but trying to keep wake. Heh. So cute.

\-----

He sort of just drifted there in the afterglow for a bit. He heard Sans ask him a question but didn’t really have enough focus to try to answer beyond another little hum and a lazy nuzzle. He was feeling pretty damn content with life actually. He was safe and warm and happy. He had a _mate_ in the form of a sweet, gentle, _gorgeous_ wolf. And he was currently luxuriating in the feel of having just lost his virginity to said mate. Yeah. He was good.

Right up until Sans decided they needed to move anyway… Red let out a pitiful little whine as he was lifted up and off Sans’ cock, his magic flinching under the added stimulus. He was a little past oversensitive by this point. It was just plain _uncomfortable_ now.

Though a low thrumming of heat in his bones told him it wouldn’t be hard to get revved up again if he tried… Well, wasn’t that interesting…

He blinked tiredly up at Sans once they settled into a more comfortable position. His scattered wits were coming slowly back together now, but his energy was still lost to him. Regardless, he managed an adoring little smile and nuzzled his face against Sans’ broad chest. He felt the vibrations of his mate’s humming almost more than he heard it. Damn, that was nice.

Yawning wide, he cuddled up a little more and threaded his fingers through Sans’ ribs. “L’ve ya…” he mumbled, already starting to drift off. He didn’t think he would be out for very long, but he could also tell he’d be needing as much rest as he could get.

\-----

Hearing the slurred confession had Sans swelling with affection and joy. He couldn’t stop the rumble of his chuckle. His wonderful, amazing, and _precious_ fox.

“I love you too. Sweet dreams, Red.”

Sans watched until his mate fell asleep before closing his eyes to rest himself.

It was going to be quite the week.

\-----

It was only an hour or two later when Red woke up, the heat in his bones proving to be too uncomfortable to ignore. He grumbled a little as he opened his eyes, a hand already moving down to press against his formed mound.

He was in heat. Well, that made a lot of sense, didn’t it. He wasn’t sure how he hadn’t realized it before. It must of been Sans’ rut that set him off. He didn’t think he’d been due for his heat for another couple of weeks.

He tilted his head to glare up at his mate, feeling a little irritated. That irritation melted away at just the sight of his sleeping wolf, however, the anger unable to survive under that sweet, relaxed look on Sans’ lovely features. Stars, how had Red gotten so lucky? Sans was his mate now. _His mate._ Beautiful, sweet, powerful Sans was _Red’s mate._

And Red supposed he could add ‘excellent lover’ to that list of descriptors too. His magic still ached from the earlier pummeling, but with his heat coursing through him, that wasn’t anything more than an afterthought. He couldn’t help but fidget, remembering how it felt to have Sans inside him, manhandling him and moving his body up and down like a fuck toy.

Sans made a noise, brow creasing a little as a blue flush dusted his features. Red froze, that noise going straight to his cunt. He shivered, wondering what had caused that reaction. It didn’t take him long to realise that in his sleep he’d stretched out a bit and one of his feet had damn near ended up in Sans’ pelvic girdle. Red’s sharp little toes were resting against Sans’ sacrum and when he’d moved…

Experimentally, he moved his toes again, pressing with a little more purpose against the sensitive area, keeping his eyes on Sans’ face as he did.

Another noise, similar to the first, and Sans’ teeth parted slightly, allowing a hot puff of air to escape.

It was enough to have Red dripping with arousal, heat or no heat. His pussy clenched with the need to have Sans in him again, but now… Now he was feeling playful. Sans was asleep, and rightfully so given how much energy he’d exerted earlier, but it had Red wondering… How far could he go without waking his mate? Well, there was only one way to find out.

Smirking, he began to gently rub against Sans’ sacrum with his toes, not yet daring to move much more than that. He wanted to see how long his game could last.

It didn’t take long at all for Sans magic to take shape once more. Red’s smirk grew at the sight of it, his foot moving to gently run along the length instead. It twitched against him and he was rewarded with another of those soft noises. Low and breathy, nearly a moan but almost able to be mistaken for a whimper. It made Red _burn._

He couldn’t sit still anymore. He had to chance moving. Directing his gaze back to his mate’s face, he watched it intently as he began to scooch himself backwards. Their ribs clicked together slightly as he slid, not only stimulating Red, but also causing Sans to start panting slightly. Red had to bite down on his knuckle to keep from groaning out loud, both the sight and the feeling sending shocks of heat down his spine.

He breathed a little sigh of relief when both of his knees reached the solid floor of their den, planted firmly on either side of Sans’ spine. Behind him, his tail unintentionally brushed up against Sans’ cock and a far more definite moan filled the little room. Red froze in place again, eyes locked on that beautiful pleasure contorted face. He heard a little plop of sound as his slick actually began to drip from his cunt and land on his mate’s spine.

Fuck… He couldn’t wait any more…

Shakily, his limbs still a little weak from earlier, he moved to position himself over Sans’ rigid shaft. He used a hand to guide it, letting out a mewling little noise of his own when it pressed against him. He sucked in a breath then slowly let it out as he sank down, eyes locked on Sans’ face all the while.

It went in so easily, smoothly gliding along slick walls. It was entirely impossible to hold back his voice as he fully seated himself.

“Sh-shi- Aaahh~... _Fuck_ …” Sans was so big… Stretching him in all of the right ways. If he wasn’t careful, he was likely to cum just from having his mate inside of him.

\-----

Sans groaned as he was coming to, feeling the squeezing heat overwhelm his senses. He subconsciously thrusted his hips, gasping at the tight heat squeezing his cock.

The hazy bouts of sleep slowly Sans when he opened his eyes. Deep piercing blue hungrily eying glistening ruby ones that stared back at him.

“Precious.” Voice deep and harsh from sleep and added arousal, Sans grasped Red’s hips in place. Until he was suddenly smacked with the sweet and spicy scent.

It made him lick his mouth.

Red was in heat.

 _“Precious.”_ He said again, lifting his mate up, and slammed him back down. Seeing his beautiful mate keening and mewling, it only served to rev up his hunger.

He groaned when he felt the burst of Red’s essence coating his cock. It made him chuckle warmly. “Feel good, love?”

With Sans’ rut and Red’s heat, the thick scent stinking up their den, it was hard not to succumb to their primal carnal desires.

Sans shifted their position so that Red was on his lap, and he was able to plant kisses all over his mate, caress those sensitive bones, and deeply kiss to swallow those enticing and sinful moans. All the while thrusting deeply into the clenching and gushing channel.

They parted with strings of saliva connecting them. “You taste so good. Sounds so wonderful. Perfect. You’re perfect precious. Scream for me more. Let me hear you.” Sans growled lowly at the end, thrusting faster, his knot hitting the outer lips, spreading to push in like before.

“Love ya, sweetie.” Sans licked the sensitive bones, eyes narrowing at the mark he made. It made him growl possessively. His alpha thrumming with joy at the knowledge. “My beautiful n’ lovely fox.”

He large tongue lapped the embedded mark on Red’s bones. Then moved back to gaze into his mate’s eyes.

“I-I’m close, precious.” Sans panted heavily, his movements becoming more haggard as he chased his orgasm. “Come with me again. Please, Red. Together. T-Together-Haah.”

Sans slammed himself deeply inside his mate, his essences filling up his partner. The amount, just as bountiful as their first time. Their mixed cum spilling out as they both leaned into each other, breathing hard to catch their breaths as they came down from another high.

It got Sans chuckling breathlessly after. “What a way to wake up to. Mornin’ love.” He pecked Red on the mouth.

\-----

Watching Sans wake up was an experience. Seeing awareness spark in those pretty blue eye lights and then seeing the vague confusion and arousal shift to near overwhelming _desire_. Red shivered, his pussy spasming slightly around the thick cock buried in him. That nickname, so sweet and innocent normally, became a dirty promise falling from Sans’ mouth.

Then, with very little warning, Sans lifted Red and slammed him back down, wrenching a scream from an already sore throat and forcing the orgasm Red had been trying to hold back to crash over him and carry him under it's tide.

Red's hands shook as they reached for Sans' ribs, seeking only to have something to hold on to. He panted as he came down, shooting Sans a look at his question as if to ask 'What do you fucking think?'

Then they shifted, Red keening a bit as his sensitive magic was jostled in the movement. He wasn't given much time to rest before Sans started to thrust into him, an eager blue tongue delving into his mouth to devour every little noise he made.

It was quick this time. Fast and hard and fucking _deep_ , peppered by little praises and loving declarations. Red basked in the feeling, letting Sans take him and do with him as he pleased. It wasn't long before he was nearing his peak once more, the heat of it coiled searingly between his legs.

His body obeyed Sans' plea like it was second nature, falling off the beautiful precipice the moment Sans' cum touched his insides. Jaw hanging open in a soundless scream, his back arched, his cunt gushed once more, coating Sans' cock in their combined release.

As the last twitches of pleasure ran their course, Red collapsed forward, face pressing against Sans' chest. He panted there for a moment, before Sans shifted him up for a kiss. He hummed under the affection, pressing back lazily.

"Mmm. Mornin. Hope ya don't mind me diggin inta breakfast early." He snickered, wiggling his hips a little as more cum leaked out around the length that still sat deep within him. "It was delicious."

\-----

Sans growled lowly, “You sneaky vixen.” And yet, despite his ‘threat’, the wolf merely peppered Red with kisses, and showered him with love and affection.

“My rut triggered your heat,” Sans chuckled. “Looks like we’re not gonna be leavin’ the den for a couple of days.” It was a good thing they stocked on food and water in their home, otherwise, it’d be really troublesome attracting attention of other animals.

Sans nuzzled Red shoulder, loving how his fox smelled of him along with the other’s scent.

“At the rate we’re going, you might get filled pups soon, precious.”

\-----

Red giggled a little when Sans growled, not feeling threatened in the least. Which was a well founded reaction when Sans simply started kissing and loving up on him. He leaned into the affection, giving back little kisses of his own, interspersed with gentle nips.

He barely reacted when Sans mentioned his heat. It was hardly something he hadn’t already noticed on his own. He worried a bit for the food situation, given how much stamina they were likely to use up for their… Activities… But Red was pretty small. He should be able to get by just fine on what they had so that Sans could have the larger portion.

The comment about pups though… That phased him.

How hadn’t he thought about the possibility of getting pregnant? The very, very real possibility. In all his years he’d never given even a single thought towards kits, but now he found himself with a mate and in the middle of a heat/rut combo that could very likely land him with a rounded out belly and an aching back. Did he even want such a thing?

He looked up at Sans, seeing that soft, loving face, and tried to imagine him as a father. Tried to imagine himself as a mother. Tried to imagine his den filled with tiny bodies that resembled the both of them.

His ears fell back demurely, his face dusting a soft pink as he decided that yeah, yeah he did like that image. It warmed a part of his soul he hadn’t known existed and just about made him yearn for that outcome.

He… He wanted a family with Sans. He’d been alone for so long. To have a full den again… It was practically a dream come true.

“Don’t figure that’d be such a bad thing.” He shifted, smirking up at his mate as the movement caused the dick inside him to slide out a fraction. “Would ya like that? Seein me all filled up with yer pups?” He sank back down, shivering at the feeling. “Would ya wanna have a family with me?” His smile went soft, leaning forward more and raising himself back up along Sans’ cock, his teeth a breath away from Sans’.

\-----

Sans sucked in a breath. “I-Is that what you really want, precious?”

The idea of their pups, of building a family together, of seeing them run around and they’d get to teach them how to hunt.

The wolf hadn’t really considered it. It was already a miracle for him to have gotten such a fantastic mate. But to have pups as well. It would be like a dream come true.

It was so perfect that he couldn’t believe it.

Stars. Now that he thought about it more, it had Sans excited.

They’d be a mixed breed and he wondered what they’d look like.

The wolf moved his hand to caress Red’s tail, feeling the red and soft fluffy fur. Then he trailed up to caress his beautiful mate’s cheek, and found himself mesmerized by those ruby eye lights.

“They’d be so beautiful already.”

They’d be cute and adorable like his mate. Intelligent and fierce and just so amazing.

“Growing a family with you. Stars.” Sans kissed Red deeply, slow and gentle. “Is there anything ya can’t do, love? Already given me so much. You’re just so damn amazin’.” Sans smiled warmly, his gaze filled with warm love and deep affection.

\-----

Red paused at that first question, taken aback by the blatant wonder in that sentence. How exactly had Sans expected him to react to the implication of pups? Had he expected something negative? Or, he supposed, it might have been something more flippant… Red hadn’t exactly put himself out there as an especially serious person.

And he did indeed try to take a playful approach to the suggestion, but he’d been serious about it all the same. He was glad that got across, because it really seemed to make Sans happy.

A hand played over his tail, causing him to shiver when the embers of his arousal were stoked by the touch. Those fingers ran up along his spine to rest on his face and he nuzzled into the large hand lovingly, blushing a little at the veiled compliment when sans pointed out how beautiful their kids would be. And with Sans as the father, of course they would be.

He moaned a little into the deep kiss that followed, pressing his tongue eagerly to his mate’s while he could. He almost teared up at that last bit, face growing steadily redder.

“I ain’t done nothin for ya that ya don’t deserve.” He insisted, reaching to loop an arm around Sans’ shoulders while the other reached up to pet at one of his pretty white ears. “Yer amazin too, ya know. And ya give me just as much, if not more.”

He’d have to work on that self esteem. Sans was amazing and beautiful and strong. He wanted Sans to see that about himself. Red wasn’t any better than Sans, despite the pedestal the wolf kept wanting to put him on.

\-----

If Sans were a cat, he’d practically purr at the petting, leaning into the touch, he could only do the equivalent of a low rumble of his throat.

He doesn’t completely believe Red. But he’d been trying to. “T-Thank you. I hope I have, precious.”

Then, it hit Sans that while they were planning to have a family, and he’d been doing his best to be at least useful and supportive to his mate, inside he was worried and terrified.

What if … Would he even make a good father?

He’s never had the proper parental care, and seeing that he was an outcast, he became unsure of himself.

Sans couldn’t help but frown and express his worry. “Red, I … I don’t know if I’m going to be a good father. I’ve never had a role model for it. What if I screw up and ended up hurting our pups instead?”

Not to mention, he was a deformed beast. Red had been fine with his appearance, but he truly hoped that the pups would have more of Red’s genes instead of him. He was a freak after all. It was already a miracle that he was blessed with such a gorgeous and stunning mate.

His ears drooped at the thought.

“I’m sorry, love. I … I know you’re fine with how I look, but I hope our pups looks more like you than me. I don’t want them to ever face what I did once they’ve grown and leave the den. It’ll … only bring them more trouble than its worth.”

He smiled gently at his mate. “I was already so lucky with a miracle of you being my mate.” He let out a soft heartwarming laugh. “Thank you for finding me and letting me into your life, precious. Means the world to me.”

After all this time, he just couldn’t believe it. Each day, he woke up, and reveled in the fact that he had someone wonderful by his side now. It was breathtaking each time.

\-----

Red gave a soft growl before he could suppress it, clicking his teeth lightly. He knew it wouldn’t do any good to get angry. He knew it only made Sans shrink in on himself when he did… But damn if that self deprecating talk didn’t tick him off. He couldn’t stand for anyone to talk badly about Sans. Even Sans himself.

He pushed down his anger with a will and sighed, leaning in to pepper little kisses along his mates jaw and neck. “Well I hope they _do_ look like you. Soft, beautiful white fur. Thick, sturdy bones. A soft, beautiful face. Strength and kindness rolled inta one beautiful package.”

If anything, he would prefer they come out more like Sans. Red was small and weak. He was a bit of an asshole too. It was a miracle indeed that him and Sans had ended up together, but more so because Red was the more undeserving one. He wouldn’t say it, though. He was certain Sans would never believe him.

“And if how ya are with me is any indication of how you’d be with pups? Then I can guarantee you’ll be an amazin parent.” He nuzzled up under that strong jaw before backing away to give Sans several small kisses, peppering in little compliments between each one.

“Yer wonderful. Yer beautiful. Yer strong. Yer kind. Yer so good ta me. Such an amazing alpha. Love ya so much.” He did his best to push those feelings onto Sans, his love, his admiration, his confidence in his mate.

\-----

His insecurities, worries and sadness were literally being kissed away. His laugh bubbled up and out of his mouth at the constant compliments that the latter was practically shoving into him.

Sans took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. His mate has been supporting him so much that he still felt so unworthy and undeserving, but he was going to try for Red.

Try to believe in himself.

“As long as you’re by my side, love, I’ll … I’ll believe it.”

He kissed Red deeply, and he chuckled darkly when pulled away, nuzzling his partner’s neck.

“My beautiful omega.” Sans canted his hips, groaning at the sensation. The heat was slowly filtering back into his bones.

“So talented. Gentle and kind. So giving, and so fucking good to me.” He punctuated each word with a harsh thrust, practically bouncing Red on his cock.

“Our pups,” he chuckled a bit. “Our _kits_ will,” he swallowed. “Some will have white, some will have red fur. Hehe, they’ll be little smart troublemakers, just like their mother. Strong protectors, like _both_ of us.” And because of Red’s encouragement, Sans wanted to believe wholeheartedly that their children won’t experience the same hardships as he’s had once they find their own family. Whether they’re kits or pups, from the bottom of Sans’ heart, he didn’t mind what they turn out to be. He’ll love each and every single one of them. Protect them for as long as he could.

He moaned when he felt the constant squeeze, and it only pushed him to drive a punishing pace, enjoying the screams and moans he’s drawing out.

“Amazing pups. Wonderful kits.” He kissed Red more deeply than before. His wandering hands caressing the sensitive and trembling bones.

\-----

"Ya fuckin better." Red chuckled in response to that first line, even as Sans pulled him in for a deep kiss. But then, as Sans pulled back, there was a dark laugh that sparked a small bit of nervousness in Red's soul before-

"A-ah!" He gasped as Sans canted his hips, the almost forgotten cock sitting shallowly inside him pushed in and shocked his magic.

After the emotional exchange, Red had practically given up on doing anything more for a while. Then Sans was driving into him, hard, the unexpected pleasure surging through his body and forcing him limp. Compliant. Eager to be used once more.

Even as their bodies were carried away on a sea of pleasure, however, Sans couldn't help but wash him away with love as well it seemed. The praises, the reassurances that he hadn't known he needed.

Their pups. Their _kits_. Babies that would be every bit as much Red's as they were Sans'. Little balls of fluff that would take traits from both of them and be even more beautiful for it.

Tears sprung to his sockets and he reached to pull Sans skull down so he could press his open, gasping mouth to Sans' in a messy kiss. He squeezed down hard, trying to milk Sans' cock for all it was worth.

"Y-yes!" He cried out when they parted. "They'll be beautiful! G-give them ta me-aah! Please! Please! F-fuckin breed me!"

\-----

When they parted, a string saliva easily broke from their panting. “I love you so much Red. My irreplaceable and precious treasure. Mother of my litter.”   
  
His climax was rushing at him faster than he expected, and it wouldn’t take long for him to spill into Red. “Take it, love. My gorgeous omega. Please, bear them for me!” He growled loudly near the end, and couldn’t stop himself from biting the mark he engraved on Red as he came deep and bountiful into his mate.   
  
He licked the wound to lessen the pain, and peppered his partner with kisses and praises. “Thank you, Red. I love you.”   
  
Sans pressed their foreheads together. “As long as I have you,” he smiled brightly and warmly, his eye lights turning into hazy hearts. “I feel like I can do anything … and believe it.”

\-----

The pace was fast, punishing and wild. He felt like he could barely keep up. His peak was already bearing down on him, lighting up his magic with heat and sensation. Then Sans’ teeth, digging into him once more, marking him over again and making the omega in him absolutely _sing._

His body stiffened, his cunt spasming around the cock buried deep inside him, mixing their fluids together beautifully as Sans’ essence coated a formed and waiting womb.

Red keened, basking in his mate’s affection as he slowly came down. His body still twitched, feeling overstimulated and worn out. He’d only just woken up a short time ago, but already he felt like he could sleep for years. He nuzzled sleepily against Sans.

“You’ll always have me…” He hummed, teeth lightly nibbling at the bones he found himself resting against. “Love ya too damn much ta go anywhere else. Heh.”

\-----

Sans’ soul swelled with warmth and love. He curled into his partner, reveling in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

The contentedness lightened the tension in the room, and though their heat and rut would take a couple of days to completely whittle out, right now, they just basked at the knowledge that soon, their family was going to be bigger.

They were both looking forward to such a bright future.


End file.
